Hogwarts By Voldemort
by Anime Wuver
Summary: What if Voldemort hadn't been killed? What if Voldemort had won the Battle At Hogwarts? Or if there were no battle because Voldemort learned Dumbledore wanted Voldemort to kill Harry? Because Harry was a Horcrux? Not Slash. Spanking Fic.
1. Prologue

/Parstletongue/

Otherwise _this_ only means emphasis.

 **Prologue**

I was so bored.

But my plan was in motion. I needed the Elder Wand, which was owned by Dumbledore, or so I had thought. In reality, it was now owned by Severus Snape, one of my most faithful Death Eaters. Bella was the first of them. Followed by Snape.

... Back to the subject, there can be no distractions, before I fall down the path of putting my followers in order. I needed to kill Severus for the wand, I would not regret it but the good thing is HE killed Dumbledore, not only does it mean that he owns the Elder Wand but he also has a horcrux. To have a horcrux, you have to kill someone, so whether or not he knew it, he did have one. So I wouldn't be losing a follower.

Now I just needed to get him here. I heard Lucius Malfoy's voice. He was asking me about Harry Potter coming to find me. He was questioning me? I snapped at him before thinking twice, HE could bring me Severus. I turned to him.

"Lucius, find Severus. Bring him to me." I turned around and headed back. I sat down on a chair and waited. Nagini slithered out of the shadows and slithered up my leg, onto my lap, curling around in a coil as much as she could. She was a huge snake, the first snake I'd ever seen as a boy. I grew up with her. She herself had a horcrux. She had killed Bathilda Bagshot, plus more than I could count.

/ _Master Voldemort_ /

/ _Nagini. I missed you, I hope your outing was as expected?_ /

/ _It was. I missed you_./

/ _Did you catch anything? A muggle, perhaps?_ /

/ _There are no muggles in range so I had a Mudblood._ / I snorted.

/ _Nagini, you have no idea where it's been! You're lucky you're a poisonous snake or it could have killed you. However thank you for making there one less Mudblood in the world. One day we will be gone with Mudbloods entirely. Then we will go for the Squibs. We will populate the world with wizards and witches._ /

/ _They will follow you to the ends of the Earth._ /

"My Lord, you wanted to see me?" Nagini got off my lap and back into the shadows in the blink of an eye. I stood up and stared at Severus.

"Yes, Severus, I did."


	2. Visions

**Don't question the logic on Snape's death, I didn't want him dead but Voldemort still had to get the Elder Wand. So I gave him a horcrux. Snape fans! =)**

Snape was dead, but not for long.

I was gathering all my Death Eaters to this one place in the 'Forbidden' Forest.

Harry Potter was supposed to meet me here, and I would kill him. I sat down at the table the Death Eaters had conjured and Bella cackled as ropes were thrown even more so on Rubeus Hagrid. Our first kill if he didn't show.

There were a flash of images immediately. My head spun, they were so different from what I was seeing, what I _should_ be seeing. But one image stuck out to me. Dumbledore and Snape. In a room. The Headmaster office. Talking. About Harry.

"There will come a time when Harry Potter must be told something. But you must wait, until Voldemort is at his most vulnerable."

"Must be told what?"

"On the night Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry… Then Lily Potter cast herself between them… the curse rebounded. When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul… latched itself onto the only living thing it could find… Harry himself. There's a reason Harry can speak with snakes… There's a reason he can look into Lord Voldemort's mind… A part of Voldemort lives inside him."

"So when the time comes… the boy must die?"

"Yes... yes he must die."

"You've kept him alive, so he can die at the proper moment? You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter." So the boy was a horcrux? So I've been losing to... _myself_?! Dumbledore's talking again!

"And Voldemort himself must do it. That is essential." I felt myself spinning, going back. I could see the forest again. Bella was shaking me, asking me if I was okay. I shoved her off.

"I am Lord Voldemort, of course I'm fine. Are my Death Eaters gathered?"

"Yes My Lord… but, My Lord, there is.… No sign of him." Who? Harry Potter! It's him I've been waiting for. I stood and walked over to stand where I could see if the boy were coming. So Dumbledore wanted me to kill him, did he? He was a horcrux, was he? Fine. Change of plans. He would become useful instead.

Minutes passed and I still could not see him. "I thought he'd come, sorry Hagrid. You're his first friend. You die first. Get the message here?"

"Harry, no! What're yeh doin' 'ere?"

"Quiet!" One of them.

"Harry Potter… The Boy Who Lived… come to die?" Harry just stared at me. I stared back. He raised his wand, beginning a spell. I lifted my new wand, calling out: "Expelliarmus!" His wand went flying out of the air. "Accio!" His wand went flying into my hand and I used one more spell, a stunning spell, before finishing my work. He wasn't dead but I still let my followers cheer for his apparent death, only Harry and I knew better. "Now we go to the castle, and show them what has become of their hero. Who shall drag the body? No- Wait." I cut the oaf free and swished my wand, forcing him to approach Harry. "You carry him. He will be nice and visible in your arms, won't he? Pick up your friend. Put on the glasses- he must be recognizable." When Harry decided to wake would be the moment of TRUE triumph. His glasses need would be the first to go. I swished my wand again. "Move!"

And with that, we began our trek down to the castle. We walked down, passed the centaurs where Hagrid yelled at them and my Death Eaters yelled insults at them. We passed dead bodies from both sides, I swept them off the grounds and into the vast emptiness underneath.

We reached the edge of the forest before I decided to talk to the others that were still at the school. "Stop." I walked past Hagrid carrying Harry and silently used the spell before to have them listen to me before. "Harry Potter is-" Sleeping "-dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring his body as proof. The battle is over. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we will build together." Actually I'd be in charge, but I wouldn't tell them that. There was nothing but silence. Fine, so be it. Things would be going according to plan if Harry wakes up when we get there, and Snape comes out of no where. I just _knew_ he was still alive. "Come." I kept walking toward the castle, them following me.

/ _Master_./ I looked down at Nagini. She was barely keeping up, so I wrapped her around myself. / _Master_ , _the_ _boy_ _is_ _twitching_./ she whispered. I nodded.

/ _Thank_ _you_ , _Nagini_./

We reached the castle, the front doors. I still remembered coming through these doors the first time I came here. Morning was coming, that would mean it is almost time to finish this so we could get right to work. Then there was an outbreak of cries at Harry being 'dead'. I was tempted to sneer at them that they were over reacting but I was getting exactly what I wanted. I waited for them to quiet down as I calmed down Nagini by petting her. However there didn't seem to be any silence coming soon.

"SILENCE!" I swished my wand, casting the silence charm on all of them. "It is over! Set him down at my feet, Hagrid, where he belongs!" Hagrid laid Harry at my feet and Nagini curled around him, ready to strike at him. / _Nagini_ , _stop_./ She stared at me before just curling around my feet. "You see?" I stepped out of Nagini's coils and paced around Harry, readying my wand to Stupefy him, paralyze him so that what I had planned for him. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him. From this day forth, you put your faith in me. Harry Potter is dead." My Death Eaters laughed a bit, and I joined them. "And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us… or die."

Silence.

"Draco." Lucius. Do NOT manipulate their choice! "Draco."

"Draco." Now Narcissa. "Come." He looked at the ground before walking over to me. I smiled, even though, because of Narcissa and Lucius, it meant nothing.

"Ah, well done Draco. Well done." I embraced him back into the fold. When I let go, he walked into our ranks. And then a boy headed forward. "Who is this?"

"It is Neville Longbottom, My Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember. You are a Pureblood, are you not?"

"So what if I am?"

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind." He ignored me.

"I have something to say." I motioned him to speak, he didn't.

"Well I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone." Ooh.

"Stand down Neville." … This is a stand? It is laughable.

"People die every day. Friends. Family. Yeah. We lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us, in here." He touched his heart. Ugh sentimental fools. "He didn't die in vain, but you will." He pulled out a sword.

I raised my wand "Expelliarmus! Bella!" The sword went flying toward us and Snape stepped out of the crowd of my followers, holding the sword. "Bella! Take the sword, put it away." Severus gave the sword to her. "Now that that's over. We can begin." I swished my wand and the Sorting Hat came flying over to me. I shook it three times, blasting it with my wand each time. "There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville?" I pointed my wand at him and he froze. Petrificus Totalus. I shoved the hat on his head and just as it had me when I was a kid, it shouted out immediately: "Slytherin!"

And that was when Harry Potter shot up, shooting himself straight at me.


	3. Put In Place?

(Harry POV)

I lifted my wand, ready to defend but Voldemort raised his own wand as a Death Eater called out "Expelliarmus!" My wand went flying into Voldemort's hand and my friends tried to rush to my defence.

"Well now that is done, watch me put your hero in his rightful place!"

"NEVER!" Tom walked close enough to grab my arm and then he raised his wand once more and a chair appeared. I was shoved face first across the seat of the chair. I tried to get up but I was stuck, incapable of moving. I struggled anyway. I am not going to die this way! I even tried to fall down but the chair was stuck to the ground as well, had I been able to make the chair break, I wouldn't be stuck to it anymore, instead I had to think of a counter spell.

 _/Nagini you know what to do./_ Tom whispered and then I felt my trousers lowered. I felt myself blushing. But it didn't show on my face. He must have froze me, what was that spell again? I felt two firm whacks against my left and right cheek and I could do nothing but sit there and take it. I gasped. What was he doing?! He said nothing, he kept silent while the only thing I could hear and feel were the smacks he was giving to my vulnerable bottom.

Petrificus Totalus. That's the spell he must have used. I felt Tom move lower, to my thighs. I tried hard to remember the reversal spell to his spell but it just wouldn't come back to me. Eventually I felt tears falling down my face, I tried to keep them back but instead I began to sob.

"Finite Incantatem." I stood up but he stuck me to the spot with some other spell. He was using wordless spells more than anything else. "Bella keep these people busy. I need to deposit Harry somewhere safe." I tried to resist but I was forced to follow Tom into the school and up the flights of stairs and into Dumbledore's office. How could- Snape. Snape must have given him the password. It had been silent the entire time and I was finally allowed to move on my own free will again.

"How did we get in here, this is Dumbledore's office."

 _/How observant./_ He hissed. "Wrong Harry. This is the _Headmaster's_ office. I had Snape change the password to the room so don't bother thinking the teachers can get to you. You won't be here long, just long enough for me to get everything as it should be."

"As it _should_ be! Oh so I suppose you're just going to leave us alone now?" He didn't reply. He walked out of the room, I tried to get out but there was a barrier. I ran right into it and he just smiled. "Don't worry, you have the Headmaster portraits for company." He closed the door. I tried once more but was thrown backwards. I tried to think of a way out, because I was at Hogwarts, Apparating was out of the question.

(Voldemort POV)

Harry wouldn't be able to get out of that room, I'd used the one spell I knew he couldn't get past without a Dark Mark. He'd never accept a Dark Mark so…

They had seen me put Harry in his place, under me, and now I needed to get rid of the teachers from this castle. I walked back down into the courtyard to see Bella orchestrating the rebuilding of Hogwarts, or the parts that were broken near by while the other half kept the crowd still and obedient.

"Bella. I want you to gather them into the Great Hall of the castle and then I will speak with you and Severus about which teachers shall… depart the castle." I don't want them to figure out my plans just yet, even if they may know what was going to happen. I'd taken over the castle already, I'd never did anything but punish those who actually tried to strike back. She smiled and gathered a group of Death Eaters and Fenrir Greyback to gather them. I sat down on the stool I had turned into a backed chair, like the one I'd sat in at the Malfoy Manor.

When Bella returned, I sent most of the other Death Eaters to join the ones she'd left behind. The others I just sent away. Severus and Bellatrix were the only ones left with me. They waited for me to speak. "The teachers I believe we should keep are Horace Slughorn and Rubeus Hagrid." Hagrid for insurance on Harry. I couldn't just kill all his friends on sight. Otherwise I'd have to use force immediately.

"You think we should keep the oaf, My Lord?"

"He seems to be good at his job and more importantly no one cares if he gets hurt. Is that not good enough reason?"

"Well I believe we should keep Pomfrey and Sprout too."

"Severus, are there any teachers you believe should stay? I agree with Pomfrey, but Sprout? We would still have to replace her since Sprout is a Hufflepuff. She was loyal to Dumbledore. We'd need to find a new Head Of House for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Who's in charge of Slytherin?"

"I agree with keeping Hagrid, Pomfrey, and Slughorn." Severus replied. "My Lord, was that really necessary?" Bella scowled at him. I just looked at him.

"You mean what happened with Harry? Yes, it was very necessary. I could have just used the Cruciatus Curse but then he would only scream, which was not the desired outcome. I wanted to put him in his place. Where is his wand?"

"Lucius has the wand, My Lord." Bella replied.

"About Sprout, Bella. I have many Death Eaters and one of them is bound to be good at Herbology."

"Herbology?"

"If we can't find one, then we'll keep her, under the Imperius Curse." I waited for them to speak up again but nothing was said. "What do you think the best way to get rid of the others? I was thinking of letting the werewolves and Dementors having their way with the rest. It would take place at the Quidditch Pitch." Bella looked nervous. "Is there something wrong with that plan?" I asked, she normally wouldn't disagree with my plans. She was all for letting me make plans and being headstrong against those who did disagree, though those were few.

"My Lord, we'd have to fix Hogwarts first. We burned it to the ground during the battle." I began to think about what we should do with them until then. First we need to separate the kids from the adults and keep the houses apart, lest they think about fighting back. The houses were probably also destroyed. So where to send them... They kept quiet and stood still the entire time while I thought. Then it occurred to me.

"Bella take Lucius and the students down to the Chamber Of Secrets. The students will stay there while the others rebuild this castle. The castle I expect to be finished today, finish the rest of the grounds tomorrow." She moved on immediately. "Severus you will follow me and we shall keep the teachers in line." I stood, vanished the chair, and walked after Bella into the Great Hall.

I saw no one had made a move against my followers. "The students will be going with Miss Bellatrix and Mister Lucius down into the dungeons while the teachers will stay here with Mister Snape and myself. If anyone thinks they can fight back I assure you that Harry is still alive and in my possession. What you do to my Death Eaters, I will do to Harry while you watch and then your life will end slowly and painfully. Now that the rules are established, we will be moving the students." I let Bella take a third of my Death Eaters and had the ones I'd sent away and the ones left behind and myself began to clean up the school for our new era. All I had to do to keep the teachers in line was lock them up in the Great Hall as I did with Harry. _None_ of these teachers had a Dark Mark.


	4. Gladiators By Voldemort

(Voldemort POV)

We had the castle fixed, the Slytherins had helped us with that. They kept the other houses in line along with Bella and Lucius, letting the other Death Eaters go help fix up our school. They were now working on the grounds so we could get rid of the teachers. That meant that the werewolves and Dementors were sticking around. The other creatures were sticking around just for the show. I needed to go see Harry now. He must be hungry by now. My plans were all coming together perfectly.

I reached the door to the office and opened the door, dodging what came flying at me. I looked back to see a rock, bigger than a pebble but smaller than a boulder and light enough for a seventeen year old seeker to throw.

I looked back to the room and saw things scattered across the floor. He'd made a mess trying to break down the door. I called a house elf up to the room and had them pick up the room and before they left, to punish Harry, I kicked it across the room. Harry was furious.

"That house elf was doing what you asked, you didn't have to kick him."

"Of course I didn't. I was making a point Harry. Leave our presence immediately." I told the house elf. I sat down in the Headmaster chair and gestured Harry to sit down but he just glared at me, walking toward the door. I looked at the door and forced it closed, locking it. "Sit down Harry." He stormed over and threw himself in the chair.

(Harry POV)

"Harry, tell me something. Do you think Albus Dumbledore liked you?" He asked.

"Of course he does!" I replied, even though a bit of me remembered Dumbledore talking to Snape about sacrificing me. It doesn't matter that that happened because I was willing to do that for my friends anyway. "I also think-" He cast silencio on me before I could finish.

"Telling white lies Harry? I'm astonished. I only wanted one answer. You do not need to give me more than that." He swished his wand and I could speak again. "You and I both know he was going to sacrifice you for the 'greater of Wizarding kind'. You've also been taught to think that I'm 'evil'. Like I said six years ago, there is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it. Dumbledore had power Harry. He was just too much of a coward to use it. Would you like me disprove your theory of Dumbledore and his feelings for you?"

"You won't change my mind about that but I would love to see you try Tom."

"Prepare to be amazed." He swished his wand and my vision went blurry. I was confused. What did he do to me? Then a spell ricocheted my glasses off my face and my vision was perfect, I could see without my glasses.

"What did you do to me?" I asked, grabbing my glasses and comparing my eyesight.

"You don't need those anymore, why didn't Dumbledore ever do that? To himself or you, his favourite toy?"

"I'm not his 'favourite toy'. That proves nothing."

"Denial? You'll come around. Accio!" My glasses went flying into his hand. "I'm through in here. Harry that door won't come down. Stop trying. Or I'll have to Cruciate a house elf." He got up and walked out of the room again, my glasses in his hand. I sat there, confused. Planning a way out.

(Voldemort POV)

"My Lord, the Quidditch Pitch is ready when you are." Lucius reported. I smiled, this was perfect.

"Very well, inform me when the teachers have been rounded up, ask Bella who's exempt, and then round the students into the stadium. Tell the others to wait until I return with Harry Potter." I'd not been in the office for an hour and I believe it to be breakfast time.

I walked back into the office and found Harry sitting, looking around. "What do you want now Tom?" I ignored him to ask him my own question.

"Are you hungry Harry?"

"Yes but I wouldn't eat anything you had to offer." I ignored everything but his yes. I would get tired of his disrespect soon.

"The house elves will be cooking breakfast soon. Come downstairs with the rest of us." He sighed before standing up. He'd been uncomfortable anyway. He'd been shifting his weight repeatedly. I walked downstairs and greeted him to the Great Hall full of my followers and his fellow Slytherins. This was a once in a life time thing this year. I was keeping the students and teachers at the stadium with the Dementors, werewolves, and giants.

I led him down to the 'Teacher Table' and sat down in the Headmaster's chair and him by my side. The food appeared before us and we began to eat. While I ate, I watched everyone. They seemed quite content about the latest events. Nagini would be returning from her hunting soon and then depending on the size of her breakfast, she wouldn't have to eat for the next week.

When everyone was done eating, I had been taking my time, I finished myself. They'd been talking and growing louder and louder. I looked up from my plate and the food disappeared. I looked over to Draco, Gregory, and Vincent.

"Draco, why don't you lead Harry to the stadium? Avery should have told you where to go by now." Everyone had stopped talking when they heard me say Draco's name. He got up and waited for Harry to walk down. Harry staid where he was. _/Do not make another display Harry. I would gladly put you back over that stool or maybe even someone's lap./_ I threatened. Harry stood and stormed over to Draco and they left with Harry trapped between Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"We are starting soon My Lord?" Bella asked. I ignored her. I stood up after a few minutes, giving them enough time to actually get there, and began my own walk down. "Everyone follow the Dark Lord." She cried/commanded, laughing and then running to catch up with me. "We're going to have a spectacular show."

We reached the pitch and I walked up to where the Headmaster was to stand. I found Harry sitting there, a worried expression on his face. I looked down to see that the teachers were surrounded while some of the werewolves ran in, snapping at them, before running back into place. The Dementors were at the edge where the exits were. The other three had left to their Slytherin positions. I sat down and waited for everyone to get a seat.

Fenrir was looking up here. I'd told him I would send green sparks into the sky when they could start. I raised my wand into the sky and then flicked it back before, after a dramatic pause, shooting out green sparks above the stadium's center. Fenrir turned around and began to attack them while the Dementors swooped in, attacking only the teachers. I had told them that if they attacked only the teachers that they could feed upon the Ministry Of Magic, those who weren't pure-blood anyway. That is what I'd be doing until night fall and then before dinner, I'd be back to resort the students into their rightful houses.

I watched as the Professors tried to defend themselves but when they did hit a wolf, a Dementor would swoop in giving them a small kiss. They worked together, wearing out the Professors energy and at which point the Dementor would give them the Kiss and the wolves would devour them.

Twelve of my Death Eaters were keeping track of score of hits. Three scores. The professors, the wolves, and the Dementors. So far the Dementors were losing against the Professors who were getting in more attacks with their wands… but they were still dying. Eventually the only teachers standing were McGonagall and Umbridge... okay Umbridge wasn't a teacher, I'd just put her there because she gave Harry a scar and I was going to remove it. Trelawney wasn't there because she deserved to live. She was good at her job, those were the ones I'd kept out of the pitch… or maybe I should say pit? I smiled. It's a pit because they can't get out, no matter how hard they try.

I watched them be torn apart and the Dementors left, but they'd left back to the Shrieking Shack where I told them I'd meet them to attack the ministry. I turned to my left, where Rodolphus was sitting. "Take Bella, Lucius, Snape, and Fenrir to the Ministry Of Magic and divide the workers so that the pure-bloods are in one side and the others are at their desks. The pure-bloods _must_ be sent home and do _not_ fail me. Do this in two hours, the Dementors are waiting." He nodded. He took his group down and retrieved Fenrir.

I turned to Avery. "Get Draco and bring the students back to their dorms. No one is to leave this castle while I'm gone. Avery, direct someone other than yourself to watch Harry Potter. Keep him alone with a group of Death Eaters, that means _three or more_." Avery was too incompetent to keep watch of Harry himself. I stood up to go find Nagini because she should have been back by now.


	5. The Catastrophe: The ReSorting

(Voldemort POV)

I was at the Ministry, Nagini on my shoulders, we were here to exterminate the mudbloods, blood traitors, squibs, and half breeds. We were leaving at least one parent. Except for the mudbloods. _My_ first target was the minister of magic himself. The rest would be attacked by those I brought with me. Nagini, would stay with me, of course.

(Harry POV)

I was looking for a way out of the room again when the door opened and Tom came back inside. "Are you hungry? You should be. You missed lunch. I just got finished with the Minister."

"You better have left the Weasleys alone Tom." I couldn't bear the thought of Arthur or Molly being dead… what would I tell Ron?

"You mean Arthur Weasley?" … Don't answer that.

"I was feeling hungry but I just lost my appetite."

"Well then I'll be taking you downstairs anyway. You need to eat." He waited for me to move but I just stood there. He raised his wand and I fell to the ground, screaming in pain. He'd used the Cruciatus Curse. When he raised his wand, I felt the pain leave. "You do not defy the Dark Lord, Harry Potter."

"Dumbledore has defied you Tom."

"He's dead isn't he?"

"Not by your hands." He used crucio… again… but this time I felt pain worse than before, crying out at the pain. It felt like daggers pouring into my veins and digging out again. He raised his wand and I shakily walked down the stairs, not wanting a repeat of that.

When we got there, there was more than just the Slytherins and Death Eaters in the room. My friends… He left me at the Gryffindor table. I noticed the stool and the Sorting hat in the center of the room. What was he planning? I saw him shake the hat, casting spells on it. Then he left it alone to go sit down as Bellatrix Lestrange stood up and clapped her hands. The Sorting hat began to sing about the four houses but the song was all wrong:

"I'm the Sorting hat,  
The one that's fine and true,  
I'll tell you where you belong,  
If only you just put me on,  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
The Gryffindors who aren't so smart,  
The Gryffindors who betray their kind,  
Set Gryffindors apart,  
Or maybe you belong in Hufflepuff,  
The Hufflepuffs who don't belong,  
The Mudblood Hufflepuffs who think they're so smart,  
Set Hufflepuffs apart,  
You could belong in Ravenclaw,  
The Half Bloods who are half as smart,  
The Ravenclaws who don't know where to depart,  
Set Ravenclaws apart,  
I left the best for last,  
The Slytherins who are pure,  
The Pure-bloods who are twice as smart,

May Slytherin reign supreme,

Set Slytherins apart."

Everyone began to whisper. That wasn't good at all. That song was a catastrophe. Then Bellatrix began her walk down toward the Sorting hat with a super long list in hand. She looked at Tom and he made some type of motion that was too quick for me to follow. She turned back toward us before speaking, reading her list.

"Hannah Abbott."

"You say the last name first, Bella." Narcissa failed to whisper. I saw an annoyed gesture come from Tom while Hannah hesitantly walked up beside Bellatrix and sat down on the stool slowly. Bellatrix dropped the hat on her head and it called out "Ravenclaw!" Bellatrix took the hat back immediately and cleaned it off. She was a Half-blood? Then she called out the next name.

"Euan Abercrombie." He walked up and sat down, he'd been a Gryffindor before. Tom stood before she could place the hat on his head, Bellatrix stopped immediately. "Yes My Lord?"

"Have the students out of their seats and line up against the walls and those that don't fit in the Great Hall line out into the Entrance Hall and Chamber of Reception. Hannah will sit at the table second to the right wall, as her house has always been. House tables will not move. Continue from there." He sat back down and she put the hat on Euan's head as Nott and Lestrange gathered us up against the walls and outside the room and into the reception room. I was close enough to hear the Sorting going on.

Euan had been placed in Hufflepuff, and while we'd been moving three other students had been placed. Stewart Ackerley was in Hufflepuff, Jatin Agarkar in Ravenclaw, and Becky Arncliffe went to Slytherin and everyone at the Teacher Table cheered. So that was how it went, everyone was resorted and every time a Slytherin was placed, they cheered.

Owen Cauldwell, Emma Dobbs, Neville, Natalie McDonald, Laura Madley, Roger Malone, Jimmy Peakes, and Sally-Anne Perks were all placed in Gryffindor. Colin, Dennis Creevey, Kevin Entwhistle, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Hermione were all placed in Hufflepuff. Susan Bones, Mandy Brocklehurst, Millicent Bulstrode, Michael Corner, Tracey Davis, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, Wayne Hopkins, and Sue Li were all placed in Ravenclaw. Malcolm Baddock, Terry Boot, Eleanor Branstone, Lavender Brown, Stephen Cornfoot, Crabbe, Fay Dunbar, Goyle, Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Megan Jones, Luna, Morag MacDougal, Ernest Macmillan, Malfoy, Lily Moon, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil, and Parvati Patil were all placed in Slytherin. Every single one of them got cheers for Slytherin. Draco got double cheers from Bellatrix and she even complimented to Tom that she just knew Draco would be in Slytherin again. Then it was finally my turn.

"Harry Potter." Bellatrix called, almost cooing my name. I didn't move, I hadn't _been_ moving. The line wasn't moving either, because of me. "Harry Potter!"

"Where is Harry, Lestrange?" Tom demanded, I was thrown into view by Nott and I looked down the tables at Bellatrix and Voldemort, determined to show him that this wouldn't fly. If I kept at it, the others would join in. "Harry, come put on the hat." He demanded, sitting down again. When I didn't move, he looked at Nott and he grabbed me, firmly but not roughly, and dragged me to the seat. I was sat down and Bellatrix pulled the hat on my head, keeping it there by force.

"SLYTHERIN!" Bellatrix removed the hat and Nott dragged me over to sit next to Parvati. She looked at me as everyone else cheered, except Draco. Narcissa got him clapping though and then the list moved on. My display was only repeated by Ron and Ginny. Ron and Ginny were more forcefully put on the stool.

Sophie Roper, Ginny, and Ron were put in Gryffindor. Orla Quirke, Oliver Rivers, James Tuckett the 2nd, Emma Vane, and Rose Zeller were put in Hufflepuff. Sally Smith, Zacharias Smith, Dean Thomas, and Kevin Whitby were put in Ravenclaw. Lisa Turpin, Romilda Vane, Nigel Wolpert, and Blaise Zabini were put in Slytherin with more applause.

So everyone's blood status was out in the open now... but I thought I was a Half-blood. What am I doing in Pure-blood? When everyone was settled down, Macnair came forward and began to read. There was nothing but silence and his voice.

"School rules are as follows: 1. Fighting is not allowed. 2. Swearing is not allowed unless said swear word is Mudblood or Halfbreed, or among those lines. 3. Talking inside the classroom while the teacher is talking is prohibited, you must learn. 4. Boys and girls are not allowed in opposite gendered bathrooms unless it is the girls bathroom on the third floor, however if you are going there you must have supervision from either the Deputy Headmaster, Headmaster, or The Supreme Headmaster.-" _Supreme Headmaster?_ Who the hell is Supreme Headmaster? _What_ is a Supreme Headmaster? You need a Parselmouth to get in there. "-5. No cheating, those who are caught cheating will report to the Headmaster for punishment. 6. No visiting the dormitories of opposite gender unless supervised by Head Of House, otherwise you will be severely punished. 7. No wandering around at night, those caught will be sent to the Headmaster for punishment or the Deputy Headmaster or Head Of House. 8. Unless the Slytherins are the culprit, there will be no bullying, also no bullying other Slytherins. 9. No overnight stays in Hogsmeade, unless given by the Supreme Headmaster. 10. Magic in the corridors are forbidden, even to Slytherins unless it is not deadly. 11. Eating in class is forbidden. 12. If a student is found disobeying the rules, points will be taken from their house, unless the broken rule has already given punishment, furthermore if the student persists in disobedience they will earn a detention and if they continue from there, the said student will either be disemboweled or sent to the Supreme Headmaster for punishment." He rolled up his parchment and went back to sitting. When he was comfortable, Voldemort stood up.

"Since this year is nearing an end, I shall be expecting you all back. Even if it is your seventh year. Who wouldn't kill for another year at Hogwarts?" A few of the Death Eaters snickered at his words and when they quieted, he continued. "Some of you will need it for what I have planned for you. Earlier today you were given an _example_ of those who _defy_ _me_. The war _is_ over, I assure you. You have all by now been seen by Madame Pomfrey. Tomorrow you will all be going home and on September 1 you _will_ _all_ _come_ _back_ , just like you normally would. So I suggest you eat and be merry and I will hope to see you next year, alive and well." He sat down and food appeared. I was starving so I collected some steak with gravy, beef casserole, lamb chops, roast beef, carrots, peas, baked pumpkin, and mashed potatoes with gravy. For my drink I chose pumpkin juice over the tea.

When I was finished, I looked at my friends, the Patils. "Is this what it was like before I came over here? I'd been busy trying to find a way to beat-" I looked up to Voldemort and he was talking with Snape as he ate his own meal. Who knew he ate?

"Actually, Harry, we'd still been in our _real_ houses. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. We'd been on the receiving end of bullying from the Slytherins."

"I can't believe Millicent was moved to Ravenclaw, I think it was. Some Slytherins aren't Slytherins anymore. It's so weird." Padma replied, talking with me and Parvati.

"Any ideas?"

"They killed all the teachers, even poor McGonagall." I remembered that. It had been horrible. I had been forced to watch while I was helpless to stop it. I hadn't my wand anymore. I needed to learn how to do wandless magic.

"I miss Professor McGonagall." I stated. Fenrir had viciously ripped into her throat as a Dementor had finished her off before she could die. I shuddered before Padma scooted a dessert over to me. We'd have to reassemble Dumbledore's Army.

I had some apple pie, chocolate éclair, custard tart, ice cream, and rice pudding. I hadn't seen Pomfrey so I guess I should go see her... I wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione. "Padma, do you think you could get everyone together? You know, over the summer?"

"Anything Harry." She nodded before sitting back, I copied her. Before everything disappeared, I had some tea and then Voldemort stood up again. Everyone went quiet.

"I wish only to say good night. Prefects, lead your houses to their dorms. Starting with the Mudbloods- I mean Hufflepuffs followed by the blood traitors- I mean Gryffindors. Slytherins, you may leave last." Who were the prefects? I looked around and Ron stood but was yanked back down by a fellow Gryffindor.

Hermione stood, along with the other prefects in her house, and they led them out the room. Now Ron and his fellow prefects stood up and led them out the room and up the stairs. I knew where they were going. They were Gryffindor. Hannah and Anthony stood up with their peers and began to lead the Ravenclaws away. Millicent had been made a Ravenclaw, she was a Half-blood. Then finally Ernie, Padma, Malfoy, and Parkinson stood and began the trek out the room and down into the dungeons.

When we reached the entrance, Malfoy stepped forward and said "Mudbloods will never be superior." The passage opened. We entered and everyone either went to bed or staid up. I staid up.

I sat down near the fireplace, thinking. My thoughts were interrupted by Malfoy though. "How does it feel to actually belong here and not have to sneak in using forbidden potions Potter?"

"How does it feel to know that you've had not Pure-bloods in your common room, talking to you?"

"Happy actually. Now that I know the truth."

"What truth would that be Malfoy?"

"That they were never really my friends to begin with."

"Oh come now, don't talk that way m'boy." Slughorn?

I looked up and sure enough, it was Slughorn. I smiled at seeing such a familiar face. He smiled back. "I think it best we all wonder off to bed, Harry are you sure you've seen Madam Pomfrey? You still look like you've got cuts and bruises."

"I wouldn't be allowed out anyway." I replied. None of it was worth going to see Pomfrey anyway. My life wasn't in danger. However, it would still be good to go see her… Malfoy got up and walked up the stairs to one side, going to bed.

"I'll write you a note." He produced parchment, quill, and a pot of ink. He began to write and I began to think while he wrote. Maybe he knew who or what a supreme headmaster was?

"I remember you once taught Voldemort?" He jumped, dropping his ink pot and quill. The parchment went in the air. I caught it for him, barely.

"Don't say that m'boy. Almost gave me a heart attack, you did. Name's tabooed remember?" He said … I remember. I didn't know Slughorn was afraid of that name. The door opened and Voldemort came striding in himself. He looked at the scene before fixing the ink pot and picked up the quill.

"You dropped this Professor Slughorn?" Slughorn took the items back.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to participate in the upcoming meeting? You're welcome if you do." Why was Tom inviting Slughorn to a _D_ _eath Eater_ meet- didn't they say Tom was trying to recruit him last year into his army or something?

"I may be a teacher here, but I don't want a part in those meetings. I'm not one of them." Tom seemed to back track immediately.

"I don't mean to say you are, I'm only suggesting. Harry, don't you have to get to bed?" Slughorn spoke up.

"He needs to see Madam Pomfrey before he goes to bed." Voldemort laughed before telling me to go see Pomfrey. I left the common room and Voldemort followed me. I ended up at Pomfrey's and she healed my wounds, getting rid of any infections before sending me back. Voldemort watched me back til I reached the entrance, he gave the password and I went in, alone. This time I went to bed.


	6. From Hogwarts Express To Riddle House?

(Voldemort POV)

Today the students were going home, and I was letting Harry ride the Hogwarts Express but this time there would be no one waiting for him. No one but me. I knew where Harry would be living for the summer and I already had things in motion. Another thing of interest was that the school books and history books that had me or Harry in them have been rewritten and to make it easier for the students to learn, I'd even left Lucius at the Ministry.

What I needed to do now was teach Harry how to be a pure-blood. Manners and all, differently than he'd been taught by all these half breeds and blood traitors. He wasn't going to like it but he'd learn to live with it. He'd also learn to call me My Lord instead of Tom or Voldemort. I should believe he knows better than to call me that _or_ say that name, was that not how or why his 'friend' Dobby the House Elf died?

I'd everything set up now so all I had to do was wait for the train to depart, which brings me to where I am now. I'd led the Slytherins down to the train and was now watching them get on, Harry was last to get on. He gave me a dirty look before getting on board quickly. Now would be the Ravenclaws turn, so I quickly moved on, my robe whipping behind me because of my speed and the wind.

(Harry POV)

I sat down at the back of the train and watched as Tom left the train, if I didn't know any better, I think his looks from the diary Tom are coming back. I shook my head and looked again but he was gone now.

I watched as all the other students got on the train, Ron and Hermione sat in my compartment and then finally, when the train was moving off, Ginny came in followed by a few more of my friends. I smiled. We may be in different houses but we could still be friends.

We sat there in silence until the trolley came by and offered us snacks, I bought enough for all of us in the compartment with the rest of my coins I had to spare, I hadn't really brought anything because I hadn't really gone to Hogwarts this year and apparently I was going back next September. But by then I'd have met and gathered the D. A.

"Hermione? Did we keep those D. A. coins from Fifth year?" I asked, in answer Ginny pulled out four of them and handed one to each of us, keeping the fourth to herself. Neville pulled out his and I looked at the one I'd been given. "Ginny, this will be your seventh year next September wont it?"

"Yeah, and it's now mandatory for students to attend the school. Padma and Parvati weren't going to come but then Snape sent a letter or howler to them and they came anyway. You know or their parents were going to be Kissed." I grimaced.

"How is the Ministry being fair?"

"It's not Harry. Europe is controlled by You Know Who now." Voldemort controls Europe? I thought he wasn't going to take that big of a step until he'd killed me. I looked up at the compartment that Ginny and Neville had stashed their trunks. I looked back at Ginny, shaking my head. Voldemort would have waited.

"That's impossible Ginny."

"It's not if you think about it. Dumbledore isn't here to stop him, Europe is basically unprotected now, especially if they have spies every where. Try your coins and see if the others get the message. It's yours anyway Harry." I changed the date with Hermione's wand and they inhaled at the warmth it gave out.

Eventually some of the D. A. were in with us, the others were staying where they were so it didn't look suspicious. Death Eaters may not be here but their kids sure were, and they'd try anything to get 'points'. I understood that very well. If word got back to Voldemort, something bad was bound to happen.

"So we lost this fight but I believe we could win, we just need a game plan. What are we going to do? I don't really have any plans except to get back my wand or get a wand. I can't do wandless magic, at least not the ones that matter, and you know who's got my wand." They nodded. I couldn't say his name anymore, but I didn't have to be afraid of him.

We were going to pull in soon so they left again, I changed the date again, having told Luna about where it should take place, I knew she could tell everyone else. Ron and Hermione hugged me before leaving me too.

I got up and began just to walk around the train until I was dragged into a compartment by Malfoy. "The Dark Lord wouldn't want you alone Potter."

"And?" He just ignored me and talked to Parkinson instead. Everyone ignored me. I watched the scenery go from greenery to Platform 9 3/4. The train stopped and everyone got up, grabbed their things, and left. I looked at my Galleon and put it in my pocket.

I looked out the window before walking out and into the platform. Like I said, no one was here to pick me up from here. I began to walk out of the train station when Tom appeared. He was still wearing that robe from this morning.

"Hello Harry, nice ride I presume?"

"Assuming makes an ass out of both me and you." He frowned.

"Where did you hear a thing like that? It sounds horrible. However, I'll take that as a no. How about Brews And Stews. You'll get to say goodbye to Draco. I expect you and Draco to get on first name basis, you are both Slytherin and he is a Death Eater while you are... The Boy Who Lived." I watched him turn his back on me. That was strange, and did he expect me to just _follow_ what ever he said? He turned to look at me. "I will not repeat myself Harry, get over here." I rolled my eyes. He led me to Diagon Alley and we entered the shop, me quickly walking on when his eyes met the sign to Fred and George's shop. He kept walking, I found the restaurant and stopped where I stood. He grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me in. "No need to be nervous Harry." He sat down in front of Narcissa and I sat across from Malfoy, looking any where but at them.

Soon we had a waiter come by and they ordered food, I ordered a small meal, something from the children's food menu. I got a pumpkin juice, small. I'd had lots of sweets on the train. Then I waited for the food to arrive.

"So Narcissa did Lucius do his job _properly_?" She bowed her head.

"Yes My Lord, he was very successful."

"If the job is done, I need nothing else. He may return home. Has Bella spoken to you? Draco knows already." She smiled, nodding.

"She has."

"Then there is nothing more to talk about." He was quiet as the food appeared, being placed in front of us. As she left, I turned to him, curious.

"How do you feel comfortable just sitting out in public? What were you guys talking about anyway? What was the meeting about? Or can't I know?" He didn't even look at me.

"You've broken more than one etiquette lesson already, and no. Nothing is for you to know until I tell you." He ignored me the rest of the time and soon the food was all gone. Draco was smirking at me, he'd complimented him and 'scolded' me. "Harry get up, it's time to go." I got up and walked out. Where was I going to go now? I looked around for an answer and it came to me. The Leaky Cauldron. I started for Gringotts. "Harry, over here." I looked over at him. He was waiting for me. I rolled my eyes and walked over.

"Stop doing that, it will turn into a horrible habit." I ignored him to ask him a question.

"What do you want?" He said nothing, just grabbed my arm firmly and I felt queasy immediately. I fell down at some place with lots of similar shaped rocks. I looked up and saw something, I looked harder before gasping and backing away from it as fast as possible. It was that angel thing back from Fourth year.

My back hit a tombstone and I turned around to read 'Gaunt'. Voldemort laughed a high, cold laugh. He grabbed the back of my shirt and forced me into a standing position. He dragged me from the graveyard. I glared at him but he was smiling, smiling that sadistic smile of his.

"Can you guess where we are?" He asked, letting me go just as quickly as he'd grabbed me. I noticed Nagini slithering after us. I didn't answer so he answered for me. "We are in Little Hangleton. Can you guess where we're headed?"

"Riddle House? Gaunt House? Somewhere?"

"Well I suppose we would be heading 'somewhere' if we're moving, wouldn't we?" He sneered. "Riddle House, Harry." He walked on and I followed him, surprised I wasn't dead yet. It's been three days. "I don't plan to kill you. Nor do I plan to torture you. I plan to teach you, not that you'll believe me." He was right, I didn't trust him at all, not a single word he said.

He led me inside before telling me to make myself at home before leaving again, Apparating. I sighed before going around, this place was seriously dusty.

In the room we appeared in there were wooden tables, chairs, a fireplace and just about anything one could expect from a rich family house. The room I was in now had two recliners, a table between them, in front of them was a fire and on the sides there was a couch, all of them were either black, dark brown, or grey. On the floor between all of it was a rug, with snake patterns on them. So, clearly, Tom's been living here for at least a while or something. This was the living room, I went to go look around at all the other rooms.

(Voldemort)

That had been a bit rough with Harry, humorous as well, at the Graveyard and the house. Not to mention getting him here. If he could speak Parseltongue, he was related to Salazar Slytherin just like me but there had been a horcrux inside him as well so he could just be a side effect. Is he possibly related?

Dumbledore, with the way he treated Harry while he was alive, had unwittingly given me another weapon I could use against Harry. One that did not physically hurt him nor did it have to do with spells. Ignorance and solitude. He wasn't used to them in a world like this, those muggles I have as yet to find and kill. The Boresleys. Or Durselyes. Something like that.

I would have to get better at wanting company and touching others. What ever it was Harry's innocent heart wanted, 'love'. Otherwise his loyalty, when I got it, would be just as breakable as any Death Eater. It would be tedious but well worth it in the end. First I had to erase his morals of good versus evil. I would go from there.

I arrived at my destination, I was retrieving house elves for my new-old house. During the entirety of the year and summer after returning in that graveyard, I had spent all my time inside that house giving orders. Now I had something to make it worth while to stay but nor did I _have_ to stay there.

(Harry POV)

I was lying on the couch, falling asleep, forgetting my troubles when the door opened and a snake appeared on the top of the couch. I blinked. NAGINI! I quickly reached for my wand before remembering. I don't have it.

 _/Master is home, he brought boy some creatures. House elves he calls them./_

 _/Voldemort got house elves? How?/_

"You can speak Parseltongue when looking at a snake. What about when not looking one? _/Nagini, come over here and eat lunch./_ Nagini slithered away quickly to be replaced by Tom. He pointed to the house elves. _/These creatures will be helping you with anything you need./_

"Where'd you get them?"

 _/There is a place in Diagon Alley called House Establishment Supplies. There you can get new and used house elves. I got used house elves because that way they have more experience. I have books on the matter. You can read and learn from there. Until you can read the language on your own, the only communication you will be getting is Parseltongue from myself and Nagini. You will not get any communication from the house elves what so ever./_ With that, he took a piece of parchment, wrote something, and walked out. I looked at it. I didn't understand what it said so, going off of what he said, I grabbed the quill and drew a snake and stared at it and the writing but that didn't help. He came back up with books and set them on the bed before leaving, I noticed he didn't knock once. I opened the books to try and help me but I got nothing, so I kept digging. When I still got nothing, I angrily threw the paper on the ground and began to read the book.

 **(night: 1:35** Voldemort POV **)**

I was putting a book back in the bookshelf when I heard a scream from upstairs. Oh. So the boy can scream can he? Though that sounded like fear. It was delicious. I heard it again and headed up the stairs and then to Harry's door. His room and mine were connected. Though I kept the door that connected the rooms locked.

I opened the door, which was oddly inched open, and saw Harry on his bed, Nagini trying to swallow him whole. I frowned. _/Nagini!/_ She stopped in mid action. _/Nagini you cannot eat the boy. If you are hungry, I shall get you more food. Or you can go hunting for what pleases you./_ She spat him out before looking straight at me.

 _/You have promised on many occasion that Nagini may eat boy./_ She was furious.

 _/Plans have changed. He is useful./_ She hissed out in anger before slithering off the bed and out of the room. _/Go to sleep Harry, I shall ward your door./_ He glared at me. _/I will not kill you./_ I closed the door, locking it and warding it against Nagini. Maybe I should have explained to Nagini she can't eat him anymore. The boy is saved, that is all that matters. … and thanks to me he was saved. That might just come in handy after all. Only time could tell. I walked off to my bed for the night.


	7. Learning Parseltongue

(Harry POV)

I was still trying to read when I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door, happy to ignore the book. It was Nagini. I stared at her. _/What are you doing?/_ I asked her. I was hesitant to let her in. Considering what happened last night.

 _/Master asked Nagini to deliver note to boy and tell boy that he does not eat until he figures out what note says./_ I looked closer at her and indeed she did have a note. I took it and tried to read it, only to discover that it was in Parseltongue.

 _/Do you have any clues on how to learn Parseltongue?/_

 _/Start with what Master calls Alphabet./_

 _/That book doesn't have an alphabet page./_ She slithered over to the book and, amazingly, opened the book to the third page.

 _/Alphabet, do not lie to Nagini./_ Note to self: Tom and Nagini both don't like being lied to.

 _/Nagini!/_ Voldemort called. She slithered out the door before I could ask for anymore help. I stared at the page, trying to make sense of the scribbles. Eventually I actually started seeing letters and how they change from English to Parseltongue.

When I got a grip on the letters, I turned the page to be confronted with the letters put together to make words. I read the first line a few times over and found it was stating that I was entering the pronunciation part.

I read the book, it was getting easier and easier to read the words. At the end of the ninth on the back, the book was huge, I found myself whispering the words in English. This was amazing! I kept reading the book, having gotten to grammar ending. I was now to a list of words in the dictionary, but there were no definitions.

Then there were short stories to read and then it was coming to a close. I finished reading the book out of intrigue and then put the book down, grabbed the two notes and read. 'Get started Harry Potter.' and 'Come down when you're ready for a meal.' I heard my stomach growl and ran downstairs to see Tom sitting, reading his own book.

 _/That was a long wait. I would have thought you were a bit smarter than that. It doesn't take that long to read a book./_ He closed his book, not bookmarking, and stood. _/You must be hungry, right Harry?/_

"Yeah." He ignored me and walked into the kitchen.

 _/Meet our house elves. Dory, Thea, Tod, Rose, and Jock./_ He sat down at the table in the room to the side and I sat down too, far away as possible. _/We have more to work on if you still cannot speak it after reading it. What did the notes say?/_

" _/It said/_ get _/started Harry Potter and the new one said/_ come _/down when your ready for/_ a meal."

 _/You are getting better but you still need more practice. Also you need to learn proper grammar as well./_

"I don't care to learn well enough to speak fluently."

 _/You don't care to have a meal to eat every day?/_

"No. The Durselys have done worse."

 _/Than the Dark Lord?/_ … What type of question was that?

 _/No./_ He smiled.

 _/It works./_ What works? I'm hungry.

"Don't complain." He finally spoke English. "That's enough for today." The food appeared and I began to eat. "We'll start again tomorrow."

* * *

So that week had been spent 'teaching' Harry the language of Slytherin and the next week had been used to teach him the Pure-blood manners. He'd been given three books to read in three days while Voldemort left to continue his meetings with his Death Eaters but more meetings with Bellatrix and Voldemort's own trips, where he was going he did not ever say. Only out. Eventually, on the third week, he had Nagini stay with Harry to make sure he kept learning what Voldemort had left for him. Voldemort was planning on a meeting with Bellatrix at the 12 Grimmauld Place Sirius Black had once owned.

* * *

(Voldemort POV)

I walked into Bella's old home. It was clean. "Did you have Kreacher informed of my arrival before hand Bella? I only just informed you yesterday." She was trying to impress me, however because I would have expected Bella to do this type of thing, it made no significance.

"I had him clean, My Lord, but I didn't want you stepping on filthy Mudblood germs or filthy Muggle germs. What are you doing with the Potter boy? No one's seen or heard from him" Immediately she jumps to important matters. One of the things I like about Bella.

"What concern is he to you Bella?" I wondered where she got the nerve to ask of him.

"My Lord, that boy is the one who defiled your name, the one who challenged you and yet lives. He took you away from us." She dared to say.

"I am teaching him the proper Pure-blood way. His little mix of blood traitors, Mudbloods, half breeds, Halfbloods, and Muggles way will no longer be tolerated. Dumbledore has given Harry 16 years of terrible upbringing and manners. He must be taught right. I've already taught him quite a few things. I wait until Friday evening to present the new Harry Potter to my Death Eaters and I am sure they will be quite pleased."

"I am sure we will My Lord." I ignored her and walked into the dining room, I sat down and Kreacher appeared. Had he been summoned? I had brand new house elves for Harry but sometimes they still needed discipline, Harry himself had earned a few hexes and jinxes here and there. No out right rebellion or refusal though so no need to go farther than that. He'd not stopped throwing blasphemous, vulgar, or obscenities at me yet but that would come later in time. Right now I was more eager to make him presentable for his next year at Hogwarts.

"Will the Dark Lord being having something to drink?" Kreacher asked in his horrible voice.

"Tea. Milk and sugar."

"Butterbeer for me Kreacher." He Disapparated with that and was back in seconds. He quickly put the drinks on the table. "My Lord, what do you have planned for the Potter boy? I need to know what to tell Draco. They never got along well, I was proud of that until this very moment."

"Are you surprised Dumbledore's a hypocrite? He had more Purebloods than anything, besides house elves, at that school." I took a sip from my drink, thinking. "He wouldn't be losing much if all those Mudbloods dropped dead. Only fifty students, I believe it was. I suppose Dumbledore considered it bad for reputation."

"That fool never saw beyond his own self, telling us it was love that he held proper above all." I scoffed.

"Love. Love protected Harry once from me, but when I regained my physical being that protection ended. With no harmful side effects. In fact, quite the opposite. You asked about Draco?"

"Yes My Lord. Potter and Draco didn't get along well ever since, as Draco tells me, Harry refused his friendship offer and it has not gotten anything but worse since then." Why would Harry, of all people, refuse a friendship? Harry doesn't need friends, but allies.

"As Slytherins, they should learn to play well with each other. Their on the same Quidditch team after all. Shall I leave it up to you to change Draco's mind? By the end of the summer, Harry's mind will have already changed." I would make sure of it. I remained quiet then. All that I had to say right now had been said. I instead began taking sips of the tea every other minute. I had to move off again soon. I didn't trust Harry enough to be on his own this long.

"My Lord, would you like to see something?" I looked at her before placing the empty cup down. I stood as I did so.

"What could there be to show me in this house?" She smiled and stood.

"My Lord, if you would not mind... could I lead you to one of my favourite portraits."

"I don't have time for this." I allowed her an answer and she nodded. She watched me leave. I walked toward the door when there was a huge crash heard from inside the house. I looked about, probably some foolish Auror who thought the house was empty or they thought they could overpower us.

"BLOOD TRAITORS! MUDBLOODS! SHAME OF MY FLESH!" Bella screeched at Kreacher before running upstairs. Curious, I followed. I came to a huge portrait with one of the Blacks on it, Walburga Black. Wasn't that Bellatrix's mother? No Druella was Bella's mother. Then Sirius' mother, Regulus' mother. She was either talking of Regulus or Sirius Black. But they weren't Mudbloods. She saw me and she quieted. "I hoped one day this would happen. The Dark Lord in my house. It is an honour."

"Don't worry, you'll not ever be covered again."

"Bella, I shall see you later. There is quite a bit more to plan." I had to check on Harry and then go send letters to the chosen prefects, head boys, head girls, first year students, that such. I pulled out a list of names and handed it to her. It was a list of 'First Year' Mudbloods and their families names. "Take this and send your fellow Death Eaters, my supporters, and yourself after all of these people. Make sure you leave an impression. Tell Lucius to keep it quiet from the Daily Prophet or any of the news reporters. Make it look like an accident, what ever you must do. No one can know. Not until the end of this coming school year."

"Yes my Lord." Knowing she'd take my order to heart, I left feeling quite satisfied. The reason no one could know was that they'd panic.


	8. Dinner Party With Death Eaters

**Thank you for reviewing, it's very appreciated. I'm happy you guys like my fic. I was very hesitant to put it up in the first place because most of my fics come from my mind and if I'm honest, I usually don't think my fictions are good enough to put up on the internet.**

 **Before I stop talking, I needed to say that Harry's not a Pureblood in my story, Voldemort just put him there because he likes Harry. =)**

* * *

Harry was learning faster than he had when he was trying to learn Parseltongue, which had been a week, and Voldemort was running out of things to put in Harry's head for the upcoming dinner with his followers. Said dinner would happen at Malfoy Manor because of the numerous house elves. Voldemort wanted everything to go smoothly and that was why he was currently having brunch with Harry. Today's lesson was that you _never_ leave the table until the Dark Lord got up from the table first, a lesson Harry was questioning _and_ failing.

Harry began to look around, getting tired of being hexed and jinxed by Voldemort over and over again, he was already in pain but the last time he'd got up out of boredom, he'd been smacked and his face still hurt. He sighed. What was he doing anyway? Just testing Harry in how long he could sit still? It'd been 30 minutes already.

"Fine. Since you're keeping me here anyway, can I ask you a few questions?" Harry asked, with a bit more attitude than fit the Dark Lord's already waning patience with the seventeen year old boy. Though now he was a man in wizard law.

"Respect me Harry. What questions would they be?" Harry looked up into Tom's eyes, surprised that he'd even consider it. Well, he wasn't about to waste this chance on a stupid question like the one he was thinking right now so he asked one he'd had for a while since he began to read books this summer.

"Why does an eleven year old or younger use magic even though they don't know what their doing?"

"Simple. They've not learned how to control their magic yet. Hogwarts, or any other magic school, does that for them. Plus, it's a good way to find new wizards and witches trainable, those with magical abilities. A rule of thumb used to be that all Wizarding families make new magical children but then the Squib came along and the Squibs are cast out, nothing good can come from them. The opposite can happen from Muggles. They could give birth to what is called a Mudblood. The term 'squib' is understandable from the view point that a witch or wizard who comes from two parents can't do magic, it is abnormal. Then there is the HalfBlood. They come from one parent who is Pureblood and one parent who is Muggle. All three terms are insulting and all three are outcasts. Purebloods are the finest wizards and witches you'll ever meet." Tom spoke about how inferior others were to the Pureblood race often.

"You just gave me another purity lecture… so they use wands… to teach you how to use your magic." Tom nearly sneered at him for such a stupid statement.

"Obviously." Though that brought up a new question for Harry.

"Then why do they later teach you how to do wandless magic if it's stronger in the first place?" Tom smirked, the closest Harry's got to making Tom smile. Not that he tried to make Tom smile but it was better than being glared at or having spells thrown at him or something along that line.

"In Salazar's day, there were no such thing as wands and thus had to learn how to use it wandless. The wand is like learning to walk. You have to learn to walk before you can run, which is the most powerful. However, not when speaking of spells, the best option is to fight back and hopefully beat your opponent." They were quiet a few minutes after that and then Voldemort stood, Harry sighing in relief. "I expect such patience tomorrow afternoon. Tomorrow morning we will practice how the meal shall happen and then you and Draco can leave while the rest of us… take a meeting." That was all Voldemort said to him before departing. Harry tried not to think of it as Voldemort leaving Draco as his 'babysitter', he'd had a few Death Eaters come over to watch him while Tom left the house to go… do something. Harry still didn't know why he was leaving and even more unsure if he wanted to know or not. That night, for some strange reason, Harry wished him a 'Good night' before departing to bed.

[The Next Day]

(Harry POV)

It was after lunch and I was in my room. Or what was supposed to be my room. I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I was bored and I knew soon we would be leaving to one of the houses of his followers. My mind began to drift until I found it on Hermione and Ron. I wonder what they're doing right now? The meeting was next month on the second at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

I heard the door open, Voldemort wasn't one to knock. "Prepare to leave, we'll be gone till night fall. I expect your best behaviour and do please try to remember what I've taught you about being a Pureblood. If you do not, I will be most displeased." With that said, he left again. I hardly ever got to interact with anyone in the house and I was beginning to feel depressed and lonely. To make it worse, I was in the Wizarding world instead of the Muggle world. I sighed, deeply. While waiting for him to come back, I tried hard to remember everything.

Later he came in again, he'd changed clothes apparently because his robe was a different shade of black, with the Slytherin locket around his neck. The locket was fixed from what Ron and I'd done to before. At seeing me still in my clothes from this morning he swished his wand and my clothes changed to a suit. I looked at him, sitting up.

"Why do I have to wear a suit if you're not wearing one?" I didn't care much to impress his followers. In fact I wanted the opposite, impress Voldemort or the Death Eaters and you're definitely doing something wrong.

"I'm not the one who's being shown off as a reborn Pureblood. Besides, The Dark Lord will wear what he wants."

"The Dark Lord also speaks in third person. OW!" He'd hexed me before I could get a chance to laugh at my joke. "I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"I said behave. Disrespect is not behaving. Now get over here. We have to leave, and remember the Dark Lord rises from the table before anyone else." I got up, frowning, before walking over. "Pouting is not suitable for you Harry Potter." I am _not_ pouting, you… he can read my thoughts. "It is one way to show you've lost the argument." I stopped, he was being annoying and he expected me to deal with it. He grabbed me and then I felt myself be compressed before we arrived at a gate. I didn't care to ask why we didn't Apparate into the house, it was nicer to knock to show your presence when entering someone's home.

"Just this once, you will enter this house by yourself. Let's see how much you remember. Remember the Malfoys are the Hosts for tonight but do _not_ be submissive. Show respect, but not too much." I blinked at him, confused but turned around and walked toward the door, worried he might just hex me again.

I reached the door and Tom was no where in sight but I knew better than to think I could run. I turned back, and knocked on the door. Wasn't this where Dobby died? The door was opened by Lucius Malfoy. I refrained from flinching and spoke.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy." His face twitched toward a smile but he replied, with stoicism.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. Please come inside." He moved and I walked inside. Now what? I saw a bowed house elf.

"Good evening sir. Please come this way, yes this way." He walked away and I followed him to a dining room where every seat was filled but three. "You sits here?" I smiled at the elf and sat down.

"Thank you." Some of the Death Eaters gave me a disdained look while Malfoy only smirked at me, mocking me. He was sitting right across from me. There were foot steps and I saw Lucius sit near the end of the table. When he was seated, the chair next to me moved, but after the voice of Tom spoke.

"I am pleased to see all of you have attended this meal." He sat down and chips appeared as the house elves, one to each of us, came and asked us what we wanted to drink. I told mine that I wanted tea. Since I'd be laughed at if I asked for a soda…

I picked up a chip and looked at it. It was just an ordinary chip, like tostitos chip. I spotted sauces. One was bright red, one was light brown. I raised my brow, curious and dipped the chip in the light brown sauce and took a bite, while more sauce appeared where I'd taken some. The chip tasted like it had beans on it. Must be bean sauce or mushed beans then. I took another bite of the chip. I finished it off before taking another one and looked at the bright red sauce.

/ _That is hot sauce Harry._ / Voldemort whispered in my ear, in Parseltongue. I dipped and took a bite. That was cold. Then it began to burn, very spicy. Draco rose his brows at me before smirking at me, challenging me as he took his own chip and dipping it before he ate it. And it started. Draco vs Me: Eating Spicy Chips. Our drinks were brought and they asked us what we wanted to eat. I ordered and continued eating chips until I couldn't stand the heat and we both took a sip of drink before continuing.

When the food came was when our game was getting unbearable. I had drank three cups of tea by now and Draco had had two refills. He had just now finished his third too. I grabbed for another chip but Tom hexed my leg and it burned when I reached for the chip. I began on my meal and when it was half gone, I reached for another chip but the burning began again. I grabbed it anyway and I felt like my leg was on fire, silently yelping, I dropped it in surprise. The fire evaporated and it just burned again, Draco was smiling triumphantly. I glared and ate another one quickly, we were tied now but when we went to take another dipped chip, someone grabbed it and took it from us. I looked up, as did Draco, only to see Rudolphus Lestrange. He and Bellatrix were both giving Draco a dirty look, probably disappointed in his behaviour in front of Voldemort. Thinking of him, I looked at him through the corner of my eye and he was just staring at me while they took it before going back to his food. I followed suit with him.

After I finished my meal, and so was everyone else, the house elves came in and Disapparated the plates. They asked us for dessert and I ordered something and noticed that there was another bowl of hot sauce near us. I pointed it out to Draco and he grabbed a chip and we began anew until Voldemort looked up.

"Lestrange move the bowl." He looked pointedly at us, sneering at me. I coughed before the elves brought in the dessert, trying ignore Voldemort. Soon the dessert was gone and we were just sitting there. Voldemort was eating his slower than everyone before he himself finished his drink and sat for a minute. Then he stood and a few minutes later so did everyone else. I stood and Tom sent me and Draco off to look about the property.

So Draco and I walked together, he didn't say much. He preferred to be with his master than anything else. Instead he'd gotten me. Eventually he did begin to speak. "So Potter what does it feel like living with your own mortal enemy?"

"How does it feel to get punched in the face by Hermione?" He ignored me. I'm so tired of everyone ignoring me! Though I suppose since I'm surrounded by _Death Eaters_ that was a good thing.

"Is it better than those filthy muggles you lived with before?" I glared at him, refusing to speak, trying not to hit him. "Are you just a trophy to be handed off to other people? First Dumbledore and then the Weasleys. Your life, I imagine, sucks and the only thing keeping you from killing yourself is because you can't find your wand- oh yeah the Dark Lord stole it from you." I lunged at him but he jumped back before running. I chased after him and he called that I was too slow to catch anything on foot, that I used my Firebolt to catch _everything_.

We ran through rooms until I finally caught up close enough with him before pouncing. I didn't have my wand, so I just started pummelling him. He tried to grab for his own wand and push me off with his other hand. We rolled over on the floor, into another room before Draco got his wand out I lifted my fist again, but before either of us could finish, we were both froze and then stunned. I lost consciousness.

* * *

 **T** **o be honest, this chapter,** **the part where they were eating,** **came to me while I was at a restaurant.**


	9. Disrespect

" _That_ is what you call _proper_ Pureblood behaviour Harry? You _dared_ to interrupt my meeting when I _ordered_ you to stay out of trouble?" He was angry… but I didn't care. I glared at Voldemort. What was I supposed to say? That it was Malfoy's fault? Because it was! It was!

"Your Death Eaters do worse and you know it!"

"They still take orders from their Lord."

"You're not my lord, Riddle!" I shouted at him, I turned around to walk into what was supposed to be my room but I was grabbed from the back of my dress robe and spun around quickly, so quickly I almost fell over.

"I am Lord Voldemort, you _will_ address me with the proper respect."

"What? Is that step one of 'learning my place'? Fuck off Tom!" I used the name I knew he hated. Diary Riddle had taught me that. I had a sudden bitter taste in my mouth. I started spitting, trying to make it go away, turning from Riddle. He raised the spell, grabbing me by the back of my robe and dragged me into the room I was sleeping in. He took my robe off, throwing it onto the head board. He quickly had me over his lap, I struggled.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded, worried. I felt his hands moving to undo my jeans. I began wriggling, squirming. I knew _exactly_ what he was doing, the sick bastard!

"There you go disrespecting me again Harry. Maybe this will help you. Last time this was over a stool, and about proving to your friends who you belong to. This time, it is about a lesson you are severely lacking in. Respect. You _will_ respect me. If you refuse-" He smacked me and I jumped from shock. That had HURT! "-you will be punished. Do you understand Harry?" He asked too kindly for my liking. "You may not appreciate it right now, but I assure you one day you will be happy I did not let you get away with this behaviour." 'No, actually I'm quite sure I would have liked you to stop.' I thought bitterly.

Voldemort was an idiot if he thinks I'm going to take this lying down! I tried to think of a way out of this, out of his hold but Voldemort began the punishment, the first smack landing on my upturned bare bottom, aiming for my right cheek. The next smack was aimed at my left cheek. Voldemort continued the punishment before beginning to hit me harder, since I'd continued struggling. "Lie still and take what you have earned or I could easily summon a hair brush, I do not think you would be fond of it."

I stopped struggling at his threat. 'He can't treat me like I'm a bloody seven year old! I'm seventeen years old for crying out loud!' I started struggling again. 'Damn Tom Riddle! He doesn't have the right to do this! He's supposed to be my nemesis! Why do I live with him?' I felt a harder smack to my thigh and it took much effort for me not to cry out. I stopped once more. It was so _painful_ but worse after that, for Voldemort began to smack every part of my bottom five times before moving on. I fought hard not to cry, I was able to keep from moving but I could still feel tears wanting to show. I _cannot_ cry, I _cannot_ let Voldemort win!

"Stop fighting me little boy, I have all the time in the world." Voldemort said, speeding up the tempo. "Now we are done with the warm up." 'You call _that_ a warm up?!' I mentally begged Godric for help. "Now I will ask questions and you will answer, _respectfully_. Do you understand Harry?" I refused to answer but Voldemort smacked me lower, on my thighs, which got my attention. He wasn't taking no as an answer. I yelped before nodding. "I want a _verbal_ answer little boy." I felt a hot surge of rage.

" _Fine_!" SMACK!

"With respect Harry." I kicked and threw a hand back to try to keep from any more smacking but he just pinned it behind my back before grabbing the other one as well. I wanted to moan in discomfort but staid silent, only giving an answer. The smacks continued on my bottom.

"Yes."

"Yes what Harry?" The anger subsided to make way for confusion.

"Yes sir?" All I got was him ruffling my hair. I glared at the bed, or as much as I could without losing concentration on not crying out at the pain he continuously delivered to my backside.

"Nice try. Say 'Yes my Lord.'"

"Never!" I shouted. Voldemort simply called out to one of the house elves.

"Todd, get me Harry's brush would you." … I don't think that's a good thing. I tried to refrain from showing any concern. Todd brought my brush as requested before Disapparating. I felt Voldemort strengthen his hold on my waist. I tried kicking to get off his lap before any more damage was done but it was futile. "Harry, I see the problem has gone on too long and I aim to help you, though I did not wish to have to use the brush." With that said it came swinging across my thighs and I jumped, _almost_ crying out from the pain. He gave me at least ten whaps with it before I cried out again. Then Voldemort gave me a second chance. "Are you ready to cooperate now Harry?" I gulped. This 'don't let him win' thing is getting harder and harder.

"Yes!" I practically cried.

"Yes whom?"

"Yes m-my L-Lord." I replied, a single tear sliding down my face. I vigorously fought the other tears from falling.

"Good boy. What are you being punished for?"

"D-Disrespect. OWWW!" I squirmed a bit from the pain and Voldemort scooted me in closer to his stomach. I heard a pathetic whine come from me and hid my face in the blanket.

"Whom did you disrespect?"

"Y-You m-my L-Lord."

"How did you disrespect me?"

"C-Cursing. I-insults."

"An apology is in order, you think?"

"No!" I would _never_ apologize to Tom until he earned it.

"Disobedience only furthers your punishment, Harry, I should have hoped you knew that." He said, scooting me forward after trapping my legs between his own before raising his knee.I didn't know what significance that action held but I _knew_ it was bad for me. The brush quickly dealt blows to my sit spots and I couldn't stop myself from finally crying out in began to smack my sit spots with the brush. I began to cry, it _burned._ Voldemort did both sides, despite my howled protests. Eventually, Tom spoke again. "Ready to actually cooperate now?"

"Yes." I sobbed out, and he repeated his earlier question.

"Will you apologize? Your earlier behaviour was quite rude."

"I'm sorry for my behaviour." I wailed. I felt humiliated, embarrassed. Of course it'd happened earlier with everyone else watching but what Voldemort had said earlier was true. That spanking had only been to show them 'who I belong to'. It'd been much lighter than this one, not to mention less painful and this time it'd been a bare spanking. I froze when I felt my clothes righted and sat in the Dark Lord's lap. I was being allowed to cry on him? I didn't reject him, though I doubt he'd care if I did.

While I cried, Tom rubbed my back not saying a word. It took a few minutes before I calmed down enough. He stood me up before walking to the door. "I will let you stay up here and I will inform you of lunch." I watched him leave before sitting down, but jumping back up with a whimper and more tears. I didn't know how I was going to sit for meals.

(Voldemort POV)

I had just spanked Golden Boy. Of course the next part, the comforting part, I had gotten from Lucius. I had asked him how he disciplines Draco. So I had punished Harry and used Lucius' second part for Harry. It was punishment and it also helped me, he would think I cared or at least be confused and try to figure out why the 'evil' Dark Lord would comfort a crying seventeen year old. Getting Harry's trust would not be easy, but I had a start.


	10. Debating

(Harry POV)

I felt my stomach growl and decided to face Tom now. I slowly got up before gingerly, because I still hurt, walking downstairs to Voldemort reading a book… the same one from before except he was farther than he'd been when I last saw him with it. Which, with horror I couldn't remember how long ago that might have been. Today or yesterday. Maybe last week or longer. He closed the book before standing.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute, right Dory?" The house elf nodded vigorously.

"Yes Master, it will indeededly be ready in a minute. Todd is fix fixing it with the others. Dory would be helping Master, sir, but Master asked Dory to stay in-"

"That is enough Dory. Silence. A simple yes would have sufficed." Riddle said, smacking the house elf with the book. I glared at him, even if it was with dull anger.

"Hey! You can't do that! That's mean and unnecessary, she was just explaining why she was here." He looked at me.

"There are more than four things wrong with your reply, Harry. I know why she is here. I told her to be here." I just sighed before heading into a different room. "I did not dismiss you. Have you forgotten your punishment so soon?" I gulped, my answer was obviously NO!, and stomped back into the room before thinking twice and going in front of him without stomping. "I shall take that as a no. Good boy, Harry." He patted my head and I glared at him.

"So I can only leave your 'company' when 'dismissed'?"

"My Lord." I tried to understand before it hit me.

"I can only leave your 'company' when 'dismissed' my 'Lord'?" That felt wrong to say on so many levels. He narrowed his eyes a bit at all my sarcasm.

"Yes, I would have thought it obvious." He got up and, gestured for me to follow, walked into the dining room. He sat down on one side and I sat on the other. The table was a small rectangle and the safest place away from him was the opposite side. I felt pain when I sat and tried hard not to cringe. It was still so painful. I would have sighed and laid my head on the table but I knew, from Tom and the etiquette books, that was wrong.

The food arrived and we began to eat. I didn't feel right doing this with him. He had tried to kill me for so many years. He was my enemy. Nothing could change that. Sooner than I thought, the food was gone to be replaced by dessert which also was gone soon. Then we just sat for a while.

We sat there until I became bored, what the hell is he doing anyway? I looked up to see him staring at me. Just staring. I'd try a small conversation maybe then he'd stand and leave the table.

"Why does accidental magic happen?"

"Accidental magic happens when one has magic that has lied dormant up until that time which it activates and this power is new so it cannot be contained by the person wielding the magic, thus it makes things that would be unexplainable unless the parents themselves are magical. In which case it is the proudest moment of their lives to find that their kid can do magic after all. No one likes Squibs Harry. Or have you not noticed how everyone treats Argus Filch like trash, even the Weasley twins."

"That is _not_ what the Weasley twins treat him like. They just like playing pranks."

"Yet they know that Filch is the one, the only one, who is _forced,_ because he is paid to, to clean it up, or did you not notice either how he is also the main person there who gets angry at those pranks? Or how Filch is always complaining about not being able to use the old ways of discipline? Even though Dumbledore was alive back when the old ways were used?"

"He's _not_ the only one who ever gets angry at pranks the students pull or the stunts they pull."

"Do any of the Professors clean up after the children?"... There was an answer here, I know there is. How do I reply? Because the answer I had was that they didn't, at least not that I knew of. "Not to mention he also has to deal with Peeves. I know who he is. Any wizard would be fine with cleaning because they have spells they can use. It would get annoying, but not to the point where they are obsessed with getting students, or ghosts, expelled. All his problems stem from one little fact, do you know what that is Harry?" I shook my head, sure he'd tell me anyway. "Because he is a Squib. And your precious Dumbledore knew about this, knew everything about this, did not care that it was happening. Say the Chamber for instance. Mrs. Norris? I have received all the details from our dear friend Professor Snape."

"You just want an excuse to make me not like Dumbledore, who you didn't even kill because you were so scared of him that you sent Draco to do the job for you!" He smiled.

"Who did not even do the job himself, Professor Snape did, did he not? Another fatal flaw in Dumbledore's plans. Dumbledore took the easy way out of life and left you all on your own." I glared at him.

"What do you know? Dumbledore is still better than you!"

"How so? He is dead, I am still alive."

"He's good and you're evil. The only reason you're still alive is because of your stupid horcruxes."

"There _is_ no good and evil Harry, only power and those too weak to seek it. I sought it."

"You've already tried that back in my first year with Quirrell, remember? Didn't work then, isn't going to work now."

"I didn't say Dumbledore had _no_ power. Oh, he had it alright. He just lost it to morality. Always get every detail before blindly rushing in to defend."

"Just because you can't comprehend love doesn't mean it doesn't exist." I ground my teeth, angry.

"Love. I comprehend completely, it is why you have that scar instead of being dead instead of your parents."

"Don't you _dare_ -" He stood up and slammed his hands on the table in the next second. I flinched.

"What did I say about respect Harry? You are dismissed, go to your room." I glared at him before getting up, running to my room, and slamming the door behind me.


	11. A Sort Of Apology

(Voldemort POV)

That had gone farther than I believed it would. I'd wanted to test how far he could debate. However, he'd begun to disrespect me when he got furious with the mention of his parents. True they'd also make a good example. He should have kept it as Sirius Black, I would have gone after Peter Pettigrew thinking he'd try to 'outsmart' me. Even if they'd not, I'd still have found them. Sirius would have been easy to break. Just like every witch and wizard I'd met.

Stupid angsty teenager. He was up in his room, fuming. I believe. I needed to get the details from Severus again. Make sure I have my facts straight about Dumbledore making the change before I brought up Sirius with him. Seeds of doubt is what I'd be working on for a while. Then I could plant seeds of my own. Of course... that would require affection. I could be quite good at it, I've always been good at charming those whom needed it. Why not Harry? Of course I still couldn't use too much or he'd get suspicious of me and I'd get no where.

I stood up, having finished my tea. I walked up to his door and walked in. He instantly glared at me. I would surprise him.

"Would you like to go outside and see the garden? I dare say you've been stuck inside too long." He looked surprised, his face blank with his eye brows up. If he were to be a Slytherin he had lots more to learn.

"What's the catch?"

"Are you accusing me of comprising?" I should use a different approach than outright crushing his resistance. Then he'd be completely like a Death Eater. His loyalty would be forced and could break at any given time.

 **Sorry that these chapters are so short but I promise that later they get to be longer and longer. =) So please bare with me.**


	12. Veritaserum

Harry was on his stomach reading a book. We'd actually ended up going to the library. Not the garden. He knew where he was to begin with. Little Hangleton. At The Riddle House. He could do _nothing_ to escape. Even if he might manage it, all I had to do was threaten his friends. He's not tried to escape yet.

I was contemplating giving the boy the Dark Mark on his arm. It would work in my benefit. If he didn't come to me then it would burn him until he did. I would need to make a compromise for this. Right now Bella was here and she was staring at me when she thought I wasn't looking. I'd been staring at Harry myself. I cast a quick silencing charm around us and turned to Bellatrix. "Bella."

"My Lord." She smiled before she quickly composed herself.

"How is Severus?"

"I presume he is terrified of punishment from his master."

"Where is he right now?"

"Severus is at his house, Spinner's End."

"I know where he lives. I want him. Here. Soon. I was hoping to send you to retrieve him. The Dark Lord knows that since the events at Hogwarts that Severus will not come of his own free will. Therefore, someone must retrieve him. The Dark Lord does not play fetch, you will." She nodded her head and staid silent. "Do you accept or must I put Draco on the case? Maybe Lucius?"

"My Lord, I would be honored to retrieve Severus Snape for you." She clearly thought I did mean to punish him. Well I suppose whether or not I punish him is all up to him and his own actions, no baiting from Bella. I was pleased that my followers were eager to have my 'affections' but sometimes it was just annoying that they were biting at each others necks. I would say nothing on it though.

"This matter requires you to stay at his house when he is here, may he disobey me. This matter also requires Harry's presence. He will watch as I interrogate the man who gave me the prophecy and made our lives into what it is now."

"Yes my Lord." She was disappointed. That was to be expected. She's never trusted Snape and had on occasion tried to talk me out of trusting him. I didn't care to let her see this and nor did I care to keep her from this. What I needed was for her to make sure Severus was obedient.

"Hurry this along Bella, I have not got all day." She nodded quickly before Disapparating from here. It took maybe a minute for Severus Snape to show up in this house. He'd been called here on the day I'd finally came back and this was also the house I was forced to remain in as Harry's Fifth Year started and continued on because Harry had survived. Luckily I was so scary that Fudge refused to believe Harry. Since the attack at Hogwarts Lucius was playing Minister Of Magic for me. The first thing Severus did was bow to me.

"You called for me, my Lord."

"Severus, my friend. Retrieve a vial of Veritaserum from your stores." He bowed and returned a few minutes later. I removed the silencing charm so Harry could listen. "Harry, come here and entertain Severus how ever you wish. I need to make some tea." He looked up and froze. He ran between Severus and I. He glared at me and turned his back to Severus. I nodded before walking into the kitchen. "Dory." She appeared and bowed.

"Master called?"

"Make tea." I sat myself at the island in the kitchen and she made tea before bowing again.

"Here is the tea that Master asked for."

"Go back to cleaning the house." I stood up, pulled out my wand and cooled the tea enough to drink. I moved the tea pot and three cups into the dining living room where I'd left them. They were talking. Severus bowed his head as I entered and Harry looked over at me.

"You're not going to kill him!" I smiled at him, a gentle smile. Preferring to ignore his rude behavior for now.

"Oh Harry, if I killed him who would make my potions?" He was confused now. I placed the tea and cups down and held out my hand for the potion. He gave it to me and I poured ten drops into Snape's before giving it to him. I gave Harry a cup and sat down with my own. "Severus, whenever you are ready to begin, drink your tea." We had a long talk to get through, may it end with him alive or dead.


	13. Severus' Trial

Severus drank some of his tea before looking at me, hoping for the best. Harry, Dumbledore help him, looked like a kid who was trying to keep up with an adult's conversation. We were talking about things he'd not known about, even with Dumbledore telling him things. However, Dumbledore only ever told Harry enough information to stay alive. I'm sure he shared nothing about his real life. Unlike what I am doing. I decided it was enough talking about frivolous things.

"So Severus…" I watched him tense and after a minute I continued. " _W_ _ho are loyal to_?"

"Lily."

"Lily who? Do not tell me you still pine for Evans. She loved another."

"Yes my Lord. Lily Evans." Harry was thinking hard to remember where he'd heard the name, trying to stray from the thought we were talking about his Mudblood mother. James Potter was the one who was Pureblood and Lily Evans was the Mudblood. I had removed Lily Evans from his family tree. Just like I had told Bella to remove her sister from her family tree. I quickly gave Severus another question.

"Even though she is dead? Even though _you_ were the one who caused it? You realise _he_ will never forgive you." I looked pointedly at Harry, before smirking at Severus. He was keeping his face as straight as possible.

"Yes My Lord. I know he will never forgive me." He stood and moved out of the room, because I motioned him to do so. I turned to Harry. We were getting to the good part and I needed Harry to behave like the good boy I expect, and not the Light saviour. Harry looked at me, glaring. I dismissed his look. I hadn't really started training him yet.

"You are allowed to _listen_ , you are _forbidden_ to _intervene_. Do you know what that means Harry?"

"I'm not to interrupt." His glare deepened. I nodded.

"Very well. Follow me." I stood up and walked into the room where Severus is awaiting his trial and sentence. I stood in front of him as Harry watched from behind. This was actually a _present_ to Harry because of how Severus had treated him in the past. He was supposed to be enjoying this.

"Who does your loyalty belong to now?"

"You my Lord."

"Of your free will or because the battle was lost?"

"The battle was lost."

"So you have 'doomed' yourself to be loyal and as such…" I began to pace about him, making him feel even more nervous. As such he's a traitor and lucky to still be breathing. "…your loyalty can break at any given moment. Is this not true? As in if I were to try to kill Harry, you would intervene?" Not that I would.

"Yes my Lord." I opened my mouth to ask him to give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill him but said something else instead, his trial wasn't over. He has of yet to tell me if he betrayed me and Harry on purpose. Or if it was I he meant to betray. Or just Harry.

"Because regardless of your 'doomed' loyalty to me, you are _still_ loyal to Lily Potter and thus you are loyal to Harry Potter regardless of your hate for his father James Potter. Is this true?" He was scared now, but he still kept his composure calm. Harry had finally remembered where he heard that name. He seemed to be putting two and two together in our conversations.

"Yes my Lord." Pathetic.

"How does it feel Severus? To know that it is your fault your girlfriend and your enemy married each other just because you let slip the word Mudblood? To know that they loved each other enough to have a son? To know that you eavesdropped on Albus Dumbledore? That you gave me the prophecy without actually thinking about what the whole of the prophecy might be? That despite your pleas for me to spare her life, that she forced me to kill her before I could kill Harry? The child of the man you hate with such a strong passion? Tell me, was that an accident… or were you setting me up for a fall? Did you betray Harry or both of us?" He couldn't have done it on accident. He wanted revenge on James Potter, not knowing what it meant. Or perhaps he just wanted to help me so he could gain favour.

"I was young, my Lord. Young people make mistakes." He denies his betrayal? I stopped in front of him, judging him.

"Was it a betrayal to me Severus?"

"Can't you just be okay with it being an accident!" Harry yelled while Severus struggled to keep the answer from coming forth. I gave him his tea back.

"We'll leave it be for now. Drink Severus, unless you are afraid of me poisoning you." That was a threat but I couldn't exactly say what was on my mind. Otherwise both of them would over react because despite his profession, he has not proved that he deserves to live. His thoughts jumped at the threat of poison. His defences went up immediately. Occlumency. "Drop your shields. You have already been found out Severus. If you do not… either Draco or Harry will pay for it. I could also decide to just kill you on the spot."

"Draco's not here and you wouldn't hurt me." Harry.

"That is not your decision to make, Harry. Be quiet before you give Severus any ideas." I felt his shields come crashing down. "Maybe you can be trusted after all." False hope. I did not want to compliment the traitor. Perhaps now he might be counted as a blood traitor. I stand for everything Purebloods believe in. I keep talking about Purebloods and Mudbloods but the fact of the matter is that Severus is a _Halfblood!_ Halfbloods are more into the idea that equality exists. Maybe I should I kill him. I have no reason to keep him alive, if I wanted potions I could just go see Slughorn or if they were really important I could brew them. I _was_ the top student in all my classes. "Although if I do decide to let you live, do know you have dropped in _rank_."

"There's a rank?" Harry asked, bewildered. I turned to look at Harry.

"Harry, I told you to be _quiet_. You told me you knew what 'quiet' means. Did you lie?" Let the show go on stupid boy. I turned back to Severus. "Was it betrayal or an act of stupidity Severus? I am waiting, unless you need a little help to hurry up." I could easily cast the Cruciatus on the man.

"Stupidity my Lord."

"And how do I know if you are lying?" I cast a quick legilimens. He was being honest he had been hating himself for a while, even still sometimes. The image associated with this was Severus in the same house, holding the corpse of Lily Potter. I cut it off and looked at Harry. I wonder if he knew Petunia was Petunia Evans instead of Petunia Dursley once upon a time. Speaking of which I still had to locate them. Kill them. They abused Harry so I'd throw them to Greyback. I looked at Snape as a plan formulated in my mind.


	14. Trapped

"Severus, if you can find the Durselys for me, you get to continue living your life." Harry heard it, most likely he'd do something about it. Either I could strike a deal, or he'd decide who dies. "One way or another, I _will_ have them. Your life just hangs in the balance."

"NO!" Harry shoved me from Severus and stood between us. "I won't let you!"

" _Respect_ , Harry."

"Yes, My Lord." Severus answered.

"Professor, you don't have to do this." I grabbed his chin, forcefully. How dare he try to interfere. Oh well. I expected as much from the savior of the light. I would expect nothing less from Dumbledore's Golden Boy or something would be wrong with him. Or he might have been darker than I thought.

(Harry POV)

I didn't want anyone to suffer. The tormentor was, as always, Tom himself. I ran over, shoving him, even if he only took a step back, and stood between them. Snape was agreeing anyway. Voldemort had grabbed my chin. It hurt when he grabbed me, now I couldn't turn away from him.

"Who shall it be then Harry? Snape? Or the Durselys?"

"Neither!" He smiled at me, the smile was anything _but_ friendly.

"You must choose Harry."

"Why? Because you're a psychopathic mass murderer who likes watching people suffer?"

"The word is _sadistic,_ Harry. You need to expand your vocabulary. Choose one. Unless you are willing to give me something to save the other. Severus, stay until this matter is attended to." What could I possibly give him? I was willing to give anything to save them all.

"Yes My Lord."

"What do you want?" I was hoping for a guideline or a base to start from.

"I want your respect."

"My respect? Are you crazy?! You killed my parents!"

"Severus and Peter both helped me in that endeavor. Did you not Severus?" I knew that already. Why was he bringing it up?

"I gave the prophecy to the Dark Lord, Potter. Something I am ashamed of, and had I known what would have happened that night…" He looked horrified he was saying that but he couldn't look me in the eye. I didn't know what to feel, what to say.

"I still want to keep them both safe." I turned back around to Voldemort. "Just because you're not getting what you want doesn't mean you can kill people because of it!"

"I suppose your choice is Severus then? Despite what he has done? The deal still stands Harry."

"Fine! You can have my respect!" There are two definitions weren't there? So he kind of had it already.

"Very well, Severus today is your lucky day. Harry, you have proven to me you still care for Muggles. Even the ones who _abused_ you. I agree on keeping Severus alive. The Muggles, I could care less for. Severus, prove you can be useful." I looked at Snape. "Harry, hold out your left hand." I hesitated. " _Now_." I grudgingly obeyed and he snatched my wrist. Was he giving me the Dark Mark? "Severus come inspect this scar." Snape walked up and looked at my hand. Voldemort was talking about my scar from Umbridge. 'I must not tell lies.' I struggled to yank it away from them. As far as I knew the only ones who knew of it were only students.

"It is a scar from, I believe, his fifth year."

"Is there a way to take the scar away? A potion in your stores? Instead of cutting it off for a new hand?" At that, I struggled harder and Snape's eyes flew to Voldemort's face.

"My Lord, Essence of Dittany may be used, but the wound would have to be reopened." _Reopened_?! I tried ending my struggles just to pull harder. How strong _was_ this man? He looked at me and I returned his stare with a glare. He smirked at me.

"Which would you prefer? Cut off or cut open?"

"Neither! Since when does Voldemort hand out freebies?"

"Since you have become important to Lord Voldemort. Do not worry about the freebies, there will be no more after this. Otherwise, how will you grow to be the perfect Slytherin? Or semi-perfect. I am the perfect example. If the next words you speak is not a choice proffered to you, the Dark Lord shall choose your fate."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Cut open it is. Severus, do what you will with the boy." He let go and walked out of the room. I watched him go, angry about what was happening without my consent. He didn't answer the question, so I couldn't trust him. He killed my parents, tricked Pettigrew into betraying my parents…

Snape Disapparated before coming back with a tiny blade and a vial of Essence Of Dittany. I think.

"Professor? You're not going to… let him keep me here are you?"

"You don't have a choice. If he wants to keep you, he will keep you."

"I don't have one- or you won't give me one?"

"Harry? Stop talking. I can hear you." I gasped at the pain in my hand as Snape reopened my scar. He applied the Dittany before forcing some down my throat and then let go. I watched as the wound covered over and there was no hint of the words, no hint of Umbridge.

"Good, Severus. Now go find those Muggles. A fortnight is all I shall give. Just so we are clear, if you find them you might get to live and if you do not? … Then you _will_ die and the Muggles will be found by Bellatrix. You know how she feels about Muggles." Snape Disapparated.

"You said you wouldn't kill them!"

"Exactly, I said I would not _kill_ them. I _never_ said a word about not torturing either of them."

"It was _implied_."

"Was it really? Answer this Harry. What is worse? The Killing Curse or the Cruciatus Curse?"

"Ministry wise?"

"The Ministry cannot tell the difference."

"The Killing Curse, of course."

"Correct, you are dismissed Harry."

"What about my respect?"

"Other ways are possible." I walked up the stairs into my room, tempted to stomp and break his things but thought better of it. That would have been childish.

–

I was sneaking downstairs right now. I was going to try my luck with trying to escape. However when I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard Tom's voice and I jumped before calming myself down. I took a deep breath. He might not know what I'm doing yet. I'll just use the back door.

"What are you doing up Harry? Did I not tell you to go to bed after finishing your reading?" He'd came up and handed me another book after an hour of my 'pouting' as he called it. I was _not_ pouting! I was just furious with that snake bastard. "Respect me Harry. I really am getting tired of your disrespect." Oh yeah. He can read my mind…

"I was just going to-" Then I remembered. He probably knew what I was really doing and I didn't really have a chance of lying to him anyway. He could tell when people were lying and he could read my mind. "-leave. I have no purpose here anyway."

 _/Good luck_ _out there./_ Was all he said. I stared at him surprised. Nagini lifted herself up off his lap and looked at him.

 _/Is Master sure about that decision?/_

 _/Nagini you cannot eat him. If he wants to leave then let him. I will find him again later./_ I walked cautiously to the front door and unlocked the front door, watching him as I did so. He wasn't even watching me. Was he really just going to let me leave that easily?! Or is he playing a trick. I opened the door and looked outside with hope.

It's only a step away, _freedom_ is only a step away! I can't wait! I tried to run outside but something flung me backwards. I landed hard on my backside and the next second the door closed. I scratched my head and stood up. I walked back to the door and opened it again. I tried to place my foot outside but my foot was gently shoved back. I groaned.

"You put up a barrier, you snake loving bastard!"

"Did you _really_ think that I was going to let you go that easily? I finally got my hands on you. You were foolish to continue once you heard me tell you that you could. I am Lord Voldemort and I will not let go of you Harry Potter."

"Tom Riddle, your name is Tom Riddle. You can't keep me here against my will! That's against the law!"

"Harry, I _am_ the law. Now."

"Not the Muggle law!"

"Do you really want to have Muggles killed just because you want to try to get away from me?" I gulped. No! I didn't, was- that was _exactly_ why he was bringing it up. I just realized he has sarcasm. I closed the door and tried hard to Apparate. Good news, I did Apparate. Bad news, I ended up next to Voldemort. I got up and stormed back to my room. There was no way to run away from him was there? "No use in trying the windows Harry!" I tried a window anyway. He was right. I was blocked out that way too. What was I going to do?


	15. What Is The Solution?

**He's trying to get revenge from the very beginning and he tries to influence Tom a later and I think that, without even trying to, he influence** **s** **Tom a bit because there is something coming up that I don't think Tom would even consider that he does for Harry. Right now he's his Borgin And Burkes self. But in a few chapters he'll change again.** **I am always happy to reply to reviews. =)**

He said he wouldn't! …Since when did I trust Voldemort? He wants me _dead_! This is nothing but a _game_ to him. And apparently I fell for it. He was well known for his charm. But he didn't use any on me, he knew I wouldn't fall for it. But still. Those words kept spinning around in my head. 'Why didn't he do it? Why Voldemort? What is Voldemort up to?' I kicked my bed in anger, OW!, before throwing myself on the bed.

I was in the Quidditch stands, sitting next to _him,_ the bastard, he was having us watch what was going on down in the center. I hated it. I wanted so badly to go down there but he was more so keeping an eye on me, I was surrounded by Death Eaters, than on the horror taking place down below.

I don't understand what he means to prove by doing this. But then this was Voldemort. He thrived on this type of thing. I wanted so badly to turn my head away from this or to go down there but every time I made a move, if it was to just move from being uncomfortable or to get up and try to help, the Death Eaters and Tom always turned their attention on me and were ready to stand up at the slightest movement.

The ground was running red with all the blood. The werewolves were sinking their teeth into anything they could get their teeth into. It didn't matter if it was the throat, the arm, the leg, or the head. Greyback was going after the major professors, like Flitwick and McGonagall and Sinistra.

They were screaming, of course they were screaming. They had to fight Dementors and werewolves at the same time! They were practically ganging up on the teachers. If only I had my wand! I reached into my pockets despite knowing I didn't have it. I couldn't possibly dare to take one of their wands. It might not work and they were watching me like a hawk.

It was when I heard one particular scream that I jumped to my feet. I felt the back of my robes pulled and forced back into my seat by Tom. "Stay seated Harry, it is not yet over."

"You snake bastard!" I stood up again and turned to glare at him. "What will any of this prove?! I thought you said that we were going to have peace if we surrendered, which we still haven't! I will _never_ surrender until my last-" I grasped my throat when I realized my mouth had stopped spouting my words at 'surrendered'.

"My, my. Seems you need more time in the Headmasters office." He shoved me back in my seat and after giving a very small speech to the crowd and sending them who knows where, he grabbed me by the back of my neck, wrapping his fingers in the back of my hair, and began to drag me off the pitch and towards the office.

When we reached the bottom of the pitch I got one look at McGonagall's gaunt face, she'd been kissed by a Dementor, I shot up and screamed.

"NO!" I sat bolt up right in bed and I looked around to notice I wasn't in the Quidditch pitch or anywhere near Hogwarts. I was still lying on the bed I had thrown myself onto earlier. I was breathing heavily. I opened the curtain and saw Tom sitting in a chair in the corner, he'd been reading a book clearly but he was now staring at the bed, at me.

"Something wrong Harry?"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe I'm not supposed to be living with _you?!"_

"Nightmare?" I shook my head and closed the curtain again.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you."

"Very well then, I will do all the talking. I have noticed that Dumbledore sent you back to the Boreselys, if I might call them that?, every single summer. Despite the fact that he could so very easily have given you to someone else, someone more willing to care for one such as yourself, such as Sirius Black." I sighed. It was another one of his talks. "They abused you, however, that much is clear. Yet Dumbledore should have guessed this. He did not care, he made _that_ clear. Remember the Howler? However, I came back in your Fourth Year. At the end, as we both know, and so did he. He is either not as smart as he makes himself out to be or he just did not care, _again_. I could easily have gone into the Durselys' house and taken you then. Your blood is the blood that brought me back, you remember? You and I have come closer and closer to actually having it out in a duel but every time he would save you. He has intended for you to fight me and kill me since the beginning. Admittedly he does save _you_ but the others could die for all he cared. Otherwise he would have saved Sirius, would he not? Me? I had no reason to but I would gladly fix this for you… at a price. Otherwise you will never grow as a person." I sighed again, this was at least coming to a close.

"No." I said flatly.

"Suit yourself. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Really Harry? Pouting? Come out. It is time for Dinner. You have not left that room for five days without leave."

"Yet you keep coming in." I rasped. "Just leave me alone." I heard the curtain open and I knew that Tom was looking at me. I moved my right arm over my face to keep the light out of my eyes. He stared a minute before he sat on the end of the bed. I groaned. "I'm not pouting you git. Now go away. I don't want to see you." He didn't even bother to curse me or hit me.

"How long have you been in that bed?" He closed the curtain and grabbed my chin and forced me to have eye contact. I jerked away. I've been having a drink of water every now and then from the faucet in the bathroom but not enough for much. This morning I had been too tired to get up for a drink. "You have not been drinking? Not even the food and water I sent with the house elves?"

"Leave me alone."

"Not possible. If you die then you canot come back. I suppose I do not have to tell you to stay here?" He stood up and left, closing the door behind him. I groaned. I'd been hoping that if I got sick he might throw me out like trash. Also I wouldn't have to see him that much. Suppose I should have known that he wasn't that type of person.

When he came back he had a small cup and a small plate. "Eat or I will shove this down your throat."

"Is there a reason you cling to me?"

"I am surprised. I thought you were more of a fighter."

"...Sod off. I-" I shut up. I'd been about to tell him off and what I was actually doing but I guess that was his plan because he put the cup to my lips and forced it down. When I gulped it down he shoved the food in my mouth. He used a short Cruciatus to make me open my mouth in pain.

"Get some rest and I will send a house elf up here in an hour to redo this and you will eat or I will go find one of your friends and I will give them a slow and painful death as you watch while you are incapable of doing anything to help because of your own foolishness."

"I am not foolish. You almost fell for it." I smirked but the next thing he did literally smacked the smirk off my face. He back handed me.

"Excuse me for trying to give you credit despite all my earlier experience with _Gryffindors_. You are grounded from reading or going downstairs without being called for. Understand Potter? Now get some rest before I shove a potion down your throat as well." With that he left, slamming the door behind him. I flinched but stared at the door. Had I upset Tom? Or pissed him off?

"It is time for Dinner, come downstairs or shall I force you to like I did yesterday?" It'd been three days and on the second day I had actually gotten an entirely new idea than to hope he'd be repulsed by a sick person. I got up, if he did then I don't think he'd be in the mood to talk, _like_ yesterday. I was surprised at the disappointment of that thought. Why should I care if he wants to talk to me or not?

I sat down at my side as he sat down at his. My stomach was growling. I was hungry. An elf brought food to us and set it all on the table. "Can Dory help with anything else Master? Young Master?" She bowed.

"Pumpkin pasties please?" She smiled.

"Harry, a Pureblood does not ask. They _demand_. It is common sense that need not be found in a book."

"Tom?"

"Harry?" I gathered some food to my plate after he finished himself. We began to dig in.

"I asked about magic? I can't remember my question, I want to know more but I don't want to ask the same question."

"Are you asking me to remember for you?"…that was exactly what I wanted… "Your earlier question was about accidental magic and why it happens. You have already asked of wandless magic and wands. Is there more on your mind?"

"Why even use the wand? Why not teach them to use their magic wandless if their just going to throw it at you later?"

"Good question Harry. Too bad I canot answer it. You would have learned in your sixth or seventh year I believe. I can tell you that not every Wizarding community, culture, or family introduces wands to their children. The wand was invented in Europe. In Africa, they use both. Some of our kind use hand gestures to help the spell along, not to mention that if used nonverbal magic makes it particularly dangerous. As well as under any circumstance. Goblins tend to use the term 'wand bearer'. Any idea what that implies Harry?"

"They know what we are, obviously."

" _Harry_. It implies they have their own magic. However a goblin is only suited to be a banker, hence their greed. They made the Gryffindor sword you know. They also believe a wand will help them, they are sadly mistaken. It will hinder them. They are foolish but they do enjoy a good war. But then we come back to the money bit." I stared at the table after that. I knew about the sword and I knew about goblins being greedy.

We were done with dessert soon and Tom stood. "Harry, follow me. I wish to show you something." I got up and followed him, wondering what he possibly could want to show me. We went up two flights of stairs before he opened a door for me. "Enter." I walked into the… I walked _out_ of the house and onto a balcony that overlooked the city of Little Hangleton. I was lead to a chair, a wooden rocking chair, that Tom pushed me into. "Sit. If you wish to read, here is The Tales Of Beadle The Bard. I heard you had been studying that book for a while. Why not actually read it? Instead of having to read something into it." He Transfigured a nearby side table into a lamp with a holder.

He smiled, a mocking one, at me before pulling out my wand, casting Lumos, and placing it in the holder. Which caused me to able to see the book enough to read comfortably but not so much light that it lit up the whole balcony. He went and stood at the corner of the banister. His hands were placed atop the banister, looking out at the city. I sighed.

"What do you want Riddle?" His fingers gripped the banister before letting go.

"There are many things that I want Harry."

"What do you want right now?"

"Are you aware that tomorrow is the last day of the month? Then we have July and August? The end of summer is September. I will need to buy you supplies for school."

"That can't _possibly_ be your problem."

"Are you asking me, if not that, why I am being nice to you?"

"Well I'm done with school and yes that is exactly what I'm referring to. It's actually quite _weird_ to have _you_ of all people being _nice_." He turned around before walking over to me, bending to eye level before grabbing my chin.

"Are you saying you prefer my bad side to my good side?"

"You don't _have_ a good side Riddle." His grip tightened painfully before he spoke again.

"How many times must I remind you to respect me?" He let go before walking back to the banister. "Besides, if I am to live with you I can hardly be aloof can I? Otherwise this little inauguration will fail. I apologize for my earlier behaviour. I was stunned by the level of your imbecility." I said nothing else, preferring to just read the book. Though after a while, I couldn't stop remembering that Hermione read this to Ron and I before. And that tomorrow was my birthday. I would be nineteen.

We were in the train compartment and we had a few minutes to ourselves. "Hey, mate, are you okay?"

"Ron, none of this is okay! Today was one of the worst. I'm sorry Harry. It's going to get better." I smiled at her. Even though all I could think of at the moment was that I some how failed Dumbledore. I tried so hard for so long this year. I went through fights with my best friends. We came closer together. Dumbledore's plans _never_ fail. I'm supposed to be the saviour of the Wizarding World.

"Snape's not dead, that's a good thing. He's always been on our side, Dumbledore's side." I said.

"Harry, everything's going to be okay. We'll get another chance."

"The prophecy did say that neither can live while the other survives. The winner's going to be you, you're the hero, mate." Ron smiled at me and I smiled weakly, dropping those thoughts and the thought trail from my mind for now, hopefully forever.

"That will be enough reading for now." I started when I heard Tom's voice again. I'd forgotten that I was here instead of there again. "It is past ten o'clock. The city has gone to bed, so shall we. Come Harry." He snatched my wand back. He held the door open. "Come on." So I followed him back to my room. Before I could stop myself or he could close the door my lips formed words not meant to form.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Harry." He closed the door and I heard his foot steps leave the door and toward the farther rooms. Yawning, I dressed for bed, flinching at the pain in my backside. I'd forgotten about that. Fighting Draco was clearly off limits. Or was it 'misbehaving' in front of the Death Eaters? I crawled into bed and got under the covers before going to as comfortable a sleep I could manage in the house my own enemy slept in.


	16. Birthday

"Good morning Harry. Happy birthday. What are you? Nineteen? I would like to tell you that I will be giving you more freedom about the village after today. I have put up the proper protection barriers for you. You may stay out until an agreed upon time that day you are allowed to stay out after noon. There will be only one outing a day for you. If you try to escape you will see what happens. Try it more than once and I will remove this privilege for some time. Misbehave and you might lose this privilege for some time. If you do lose it, you may consider yourself grounded." That was what came out of Tom's voice the first time I came down the stairs. "Now come, it is time to go to the Malfoys for your birthday party." I ran up the stairs and slammed the door, grabbing onto my bed.

I heard him coming up the stairs and then he opened the door with magic. I sighed. Explaining would have to be done, maybe he'll change his mind.

"Why do I have to spend my Birthday at the Malfoys? I refuse!" I was gripping my bed, knowing he couldn't Apparate with it… maybe. He turned to me, frowning.

"Harry, I've answered that question _ten_ _times_ already. No wonder Severus says you're thick headed. Or maybe you're just stupid. Because it is _proper_ to have _more than one person_ at your party. You have _no_ choice Harry. If I must discipline you for your disobedience then I shall. Let go of the bed before I _make_ you."

"I thought you _hated_ birthday parties!" I tried, desperate.

"Don't be ridiculous… I was so kind to you yesterday, and _this_ is how you repay me?" He looked hurt but I knew better.

"The Malfoys hate me! Do you hear me! _They_ _hate me_ _!_ They want me _dead_!"

"Are you implying you are afraid of them? What they will do to you? The only thing they 'will do to you' is give you presents and cake. They hated you because _I_ wanted you dead. Now _I_ do not wish you to die. I am not even trying to kill you anymore."

"I hate Bellatrix! She killed Sirius!"

"Again, we've gone over this many times. I am aware of this. She wishes to make up for her injustice against you."

"Because of me? Or because her Master demands it?"

"I did not demand it. I told her she would of her own free will."

"There's a 'or else' in that."

"Or else I will let Harry harm you himself. Notice I said harm, not kill. She is still useful."

"I'm not getting out of this." I whispered to myself before letting go. I stood and sat on my bed. He walked forward before he grabbed my arm and we Apparated in front of their door. He knocked as I fell to the ground.

"Stand up." He hissed at me. I stood up, fuming.

"That was _your_ fault!"

"Behave this time, won't you? We don't want a repeat of last time do we?" I glared at him as the door opened to show Bellatrix. She beamed before letting us enter. When we did, she grabbed me, squeezing.

"Get off!" I shouted at her. She glared at me before squeezing tighter and then letting go. I glared at the floor while I staid next to Voldemort's side. He wouldn't let them do anything to me, and he'd keep me from hurting them. I missed the D.A. badly. "I want to get this over soon as possible." I whispered to him. He only smiled.

"Harry, if you knew the ending, you surely would not." I stared at him. What was at the ending?

"You are _not_ killing more people!"

"I do not recall you being in charge, have you suddenly grown more powerful since the so called Battle Of Hogwarts?" I grinded my teeth in anger as we walked into a room. He walked to a chair before sitting in it. If I didn't know any better, it looked like a thrown, with a rounded top or something. Riddle sat in it like it was a thrown. He motioned me to stand by the chair and turn around. "Harry, I can give you the world, if you just let me. Observe." I stood beside the chair-thrown as a house elf appeared.

"Your Lordship, Masters and Mistresses are wonderings if they can come ins this room."

"Enter." Was his only reply. The elf bowed and left. The next second, the doors opened by the work of house elves as the Malfoys and Bellatrix walked in a single line before stopping at the steps that led up to the chair. The man from before with the sauces stepped forward first, bowed once before moving to the far right. Next came Bellatrix who also bowed once before standing close to Lestrange and like him, she got down on one knee, head bowed to Voldemort. The next to come was Lucius who also followed their lead, but he stood in the center. Narcissa was next and finally Malfoy. He followed their lead and took position next to the left wall.

"…You guys are weird." Tom gave me a dark look and I looked at the floor, or at least away from him.

"Harry, be silent. Those two–" He pointed at Lestrange and Bellatrix "–are married. As are those two." He pointed at Lucius and Narcissa. "That man, Lestrange, is Rodolphus Lestrange, thus Bellatrix Lestrange née Black. Then we have Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy née Black. As you might have guessed by now, Bella and Narcissa are sisters. First cousin to Sirius Black and Regulus Black. Walburga Black was their mother, aunt to Bella. Over here we have Draco Malfoy. Son to Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy née Black. Nephew to Bellatrix Lestrange née Black and Rodolphus Lestrange. Draco is soon to wed either Astoria Greengrass or Pansy Parkinson. I personally support the Parkinson girl. She might be stupid like a Gryffindor but at least she's almost as rich as the Malfoys."

"Why are you telling me this?" He smirked.

"I thought you ought to know." I glared at him. Why is he always like this?!

"You bastard! If you know so much, tell me the difference between Andromeda Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks." I didn't know the difference admittedly. I only knew I had a friend named Tonks and heard that Lupin likes Tonks. Sirius had joked about them becoming a pair once. "Are they sisters or something?" He smiled, chuckling. Bellatrix… actually _all_ of them froze. Except Malfoy, he was also curious.

"Not at all Harry. Andromeda Tonks is a daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black née Rosier. Who are also parent to Narcissa and Bellatrix. Andromeda was the middle child. She married a Mudblood. Horrible creatures. From a Slytherin no less. I don't know what the Sorting hat was thinking, putting her in Slytherin. She should have been put in one of the other three. She was disowned, as should have happened. Least she didn't marry a Muggle. She'd have been murdered, also as should be. Tonks is a Muggle name. Nymphadora is daughter to Andromeda Tonks née. Nymphadora is a member of the Order Of The Phoenix and a Metamorphmagus. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes." I looked away from him.

"Last order of business. Draco, come up here." They looked horrified now but Malfoy walked confidently up to us, I tried to back off but he grabbed me. "No, no Harry. No need to be shy. Stay here. Draco, show me your arm." His smile was now forced as he rolled up his sleeve. I saw the Dark Mark on his arm. "My youngest Death Eater yet. He was 16. This, I believe, you already know what it is. What is it? Surely Dumbledore would have told you." I saw his lips turn from a smile to an open mouthed, teeth showing, taunting smirk. I wanted to punch him in the face.

"The Dark Mark, your mark."

"How did you come by this information?"

"Ministry officials accused me of the one above the tournament when it was actually Barty Crouch Junior."

"You mean Bartemius Crouch Junior. Barty is a nickname. He was one of the good ones, like Bellatrix. Some could argue that he was more useful."

"You'll be surprised to hear that he was given the Kiss then."

"Hm. The Dark Mark is also a sign of the Death Eaters. I did make the mark. Every Death Eater wears it on their inner forearm. The spell itself is Morsmordre. It is, on the arm, representative of loyalty. With them, I can call my Death Eaters or my Death Eaters can call me. Remember that. There is also a spell, Morsmordrela, that casts a barrier only my followers can enter. Those who are are within cannot leave if they do not bear my mark. The only exception to this is myself. If you get good at nonverbal magic, I will teach you to fly without a broom. That is all Draco. Draco is an Animagus. Now we have all the formalities and discussions are finished, let us commence the party."


	17. Babysitting

The party had been dwindling down now as we had opened my presents from the Malfoys and Lestranges. And one present from all the other Death Eaters that they apparently agreed upon. I even got an Air Wave Gold and a Turbo XXX. With a note. In elegant writing, just like from the diary.

'Let's see which broom The Boy Who Lived prefers.' Obviously the brooms were from _him_. I was tempted to taunt him about him stealing these but chose not to. I didn't want to start an unnecessary fight.

Later the party was over, they were just talking. I and Malfoy were having a kind of staring contest.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"Harry, I am leaving you in the delicate care of this family. I have business to attend to. I am only telling you because I do not need you worrying about _why_ I have left you. As such you will learn to call, 'Malfoy' Draco."

"I don't need a babysitter!"

"Dumbledore, the past, has given you a babysitter, with or without your knowledge and has given you plenty of them in the past. On your own devices, you have proven to be a magnet for things that want to hurt you or kill you. I think it fitting."

"All of those things have come from _you,_ you know."

"Dobby, Remus Lupin, Quidditch World Cup Bulgaria vs Ireland, Dolores Umbridge, Inferi, your supposed Seventh Year."

"Dobby was warning about the diary, the Cup was your stupid Death Eaters, Inferi set by you."

"There is more in common than you think with you and my followers. You keep pointing out past flaws. They have been punished as befitting as they should have. As Severus is. I do not need you to remind me. Did you forget that the Inferi was _your_ decision. Because Dumbledore talked you into it. Your point is mute." My point is _mute_! Maybe a different tactic.

"If they kill me while you're gone? As Bellatrix is likely to do?"

"On the contrary, you will find them tripping over themselves to please you. They want to be in my favour." He headed for the door with that. I followed after.

"Can't I stay at the house or somewhere else? Can't you tell me where you're going at least?"

"Not your concern."

"How long then? That's my concern isn't it?"

"A week, but if you keep complaining then maybe I will feel the need to extend to a fortnight or just throw you in the Malfoy Dungeon." I shut up. He'd throw me in the dungeon? I glared at him, still following… until I was thrown back at the gates entrance. "You are not coming. Have a nice week Harry. They will know how to contact me if mandatory." With that he Apparated away.

"Bastard!" I shouted, hoping he'd hear. I tried walking out again just to be thrown back again. I sat there, grinding my teeth in rage.


	18. The Next Morning

He wants me to make friends with Malfoy? Fine, I could actually get him to give me what I needed. The meeting was coming close and I needed to get there. Yesterday I had been led back in by Rodolphus as he scolded slightly that I could get a sunburn. After that some of their house elves gave me a bath, dressed me for bed, before letting me crawl into bed, in the room they'd chosen for me.

I was lying in the bed now. Trying to decide to sleep through it all or work my way out. Is it wrong of me to miss Snape? I rolled onto my back. I'd made my decision. So many were counting, depending on me. I had to fulfill the prophecy or they would be in peril for who knows how long.

I got up the next morning and was instantly greeted by a house elf, actually three, Apparating into the room.

"Time for morning dress." They displayed clothing, a great top with a silver collar with dark silver pants and green sneakers. White socks. I shook my head.

"No way. Mmhm."

"But must or Master won't being happy."

"Well Master, whoever that is, isn't wearing it are they?" I just noticed I don't have any other sets of clothes. They began hitting themselves. I was horrified. They were shouting just like Dobby.

"Bad Tibby! Making guest feel unwelcome. Tibby will surely be punished most severly by Master. Maybe even by Dark Lord." Tibby banged herself on the floor.

" _Okay! Okay!_ I'll wear the clothes! Just _please_ stop!" They did, holding the clothes out to me. Frowning, I took the clothes and shoes to the bathroom... where I found a walk in Jacuzzi that was set into the floor. I dressed, ignoring my surroundings. When I walked out, I was led to a mirror as they began to comb my hair.

"I can comb my own hair but thank you."

"No, we do it for you. Master says we get you ready for breakfast. Then you and Young Master can go for a fly on your brooms, yes indeedly so."

When they finished I was led out of the room and to the dining room. I ate quietly as they kept trying to get me to eat more. When I finished eating, they'd finished already. No one made a move to get up.

When I couldn't stand just sitting anymore, I stood. So did they and everyone but Malfoy went about their day.

"Come on P-Harry. We're going out the back. I've already cleaned up your brooms nicely so you can choose which to fly on."

"Thank you Malfoy. Draco?" This was getting awkward. I followed him to the backyard.

"Which broom you want to fly on?" I picked up the Turbo XXX and handed Malfoy the Air Wave Gold. He didn't say anything, his face said he was confused.

"You can have that one if you want." His lips went tight before he sneered at me.

"I don't need your pity Potter!" He put it down gently before grabbing his Nimbus 2001. I groaned. I forgot he was a Slytherin. ... How could I forget that?!


	19. Deals With A Slytherin

"Draco! Hey I have a deal I can make with you!" I really needed to see Snape and go to Diagon Alley.

"What could you possibly give me? You've lost the war, you lie in the clutches of your worst enemy."

"Who is also Master to you and your Father, _and_ Snape."

"You _hate_ Professor Snape." I grimaced.

"Not anymore. Voldemort killed, or tried to kill, Professor Snape. He's threatened to end his life permanently if he can't find the Durselys. Either way, I lose someone."

"What is the so called deal you want to make?"

"That if I put in a good word to Voldemort, that you will take me to see Snape and to Diagon Alley with just you and me. For a word about you and your dad." You can't get two for one.

"… We don't know where he is. Now we do. Thanks. I'll take you to Diagon Alley for Father. I don't need a good word."

"Still, I'll give both. I owe you, this means a lot to me. Can we go tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I don't want to owe you anything."

"You Slytherins are weird."

"You Gryffindors are worse, you wear your emotions out on your sleeves, act on every impulse. Least you're not Hufflepuff. They act on every emotion. The Dark Lord would easily manipulate you."

"What's 'wrong' with Ravenclaws?"

"Too curious. Ever hear the saying 'Curiosity killed the kneazle'?"

"Oh. You mean killed the cat."

"Nope, pretty sure I meant what I said. I hope Snape finds those Durselys."

"… He's got a fortnight. Draco? What's a fortnight?" I asked as we finally got off the brooms for lunch.

"I would say it's fourteen days. Don't know if that is right or wrong."

"Can we ask someone else or is it too dangerous?"

"Too dangerous, especially with Aunt Bella around. We have a library, should be a dictionary or something in there."

"Can we skip lunch to look?"

" _N_ _o_! He'd be furious!" … Who's he? Lucius? I sighed in defeat but had lunch anyway. When I finished and so was he, I stood… after dessert.

Sad truth, Snape had only two weeks to find them. I was finding myself pacing now. Two weeks to find three people out of a billion gazillion trillion people in the world. Not even I knew where they'd gone.

The memories of Snape, the ones he'd shown me, suggested Dumbledore had known everything. He knew all along. What had Dumbledore been thinking? I wish I could talk to him. I need him. I need his advice.

Dumbledore had a portrait at Hogwarts. I just needed to get into the Headmaster's office… but would Dumbledore send me down the path that more or less people died. Dumbledore could have saved Sirius. Back in Fifth Year. He could have gone back in time like we did the first time.

I sat in a chair, worn out from thinking. First I needed to meet with the DA. I was trapped here without the help of a Death Eater or Voldemort himself. Why doesn't he want me dead? What's changed his master plan?

"Draco? What have the Death Eaters been up to lately? Who have they killed?"

"No one you know, dead or alive wise. But you know, I'm not allowed to tell you much? Otherwise-"

"Yeah, yeah. Or Tom will be pissed. He prefers that I know only what he wants me to know. Ugh. Damn bastard." I sighed, putting my head in my hands. Draco stared at me like I was crazy. I forgot he didn't know that Tom was Voldemort's real name.

"The Dark Lord would have no problem killing me and also punishing you."

"Against Voldemort, everyone is important to me."


	20. DA Meeting

I don't know how Draco did it, but here we were at Diagon Alley. He wasn't with me, that had been what I had traded for a good word for him.

I was waiting for the DA now. Didn't have to wait long. I stared. "What are you guys doing here? You graduated."

"Yeah, well DA calls." Lee said.

"We don't-" Fred said.

"-plan on defecting-" George said.

"-or deserting." Fred said.

"Good to hear." I smiled at George, Fred, and Lee. "Anyone know where to start?"

"Anyone lose someone they loved at the overthrowing of the Ministry? I was lucky my parents got away scott free." Ron suggested.

"Me." Cried Hermione. "Not at the Ministry, but it happened before I got home. They did it because I'm Muggle-born." I put my hand on her back.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Colin and Justin also lost their parents. But Hannah, Susan, Michael, Seamus, Anthony, and Dean lost their Muggle parent. The air seemed to become somber. "If it's any consolation, I heard Voldemort's hunting the Durselys down. They're the people I lived with."

"Sorry Harry. Does anyone have something else to add?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry you guys lost your parents but I think we should know where your living? Getting food? All that stuff. We all need to survive."

"I moved in with the Weasleys." Hermione replied.

"I'm working, with my brother. We don't have a home but we have food and bath. We have enough jobs for an apartment." Colin replied, sad.

"I've moved in with my friend also. What about you Harry?" I froze. I kind of forgot I had to answer too…

"Here and there. Taking what I can."

"Oh! Harry!" Ginny frowned. "You can come live with us." I shook my head.

"No, I won't. I am The Boy Who Lived. Anyone caught housing me will be severely punished and I can't take you all down with me. There are too many Death Eaters around now. I will find a way to take down Voldemort, even if I die trying. That's what Dumbledore has wanted ever since I was eleven years old. I'm sorry but it's the hard truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing." I tried to quote Dumbledore as best I could.

"That's not fair Harry! You shouldn't have to bear it all alone."

"Life's not fair. I've been picked to do just that since I was one year old by You-Know-Who. The name has a taboo on it. Just remembered. Shouldn't be testing my luck since what happened last time."

"So… Dumbledore's been throwing you at Him, hoping you die?" Ron asked, angry.

"He had to. I'm a… I'm a horcrux. Again, since I was only one year old. Dumbledore said He had to kill me himself."

"Harry… I never knew, why didn't you tell us?"

"I just did learned that right before the battle for Hogwarts."

"Yeah, but like, when you found out mate."

"Because I thought I could just go up to Him and He'd kill me. I was wrong. So I've been running. I just now got the chance."

It was quiet after that. We just sat there, thinking until Colin spoke up.

"Guys, I have to go. Otherwise I'm not going to make it to my job on time."

"Before anyone leaves, they should display their coin. So we know we can contact for the next meeting." He showed his coin before leaving.

Eventually everyone left saying goodbye until it was just Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. Hermione hugged me, Ron too. Ginny gave me a kiss. It was like a goodbye kiss.

"We'll meet again soon. I promise."

"Harry be careful. Don't get caught by Death Eaters. I'll be hoping for another meeting, another chance to see you. I'll miss you until then Harry." She started crying before they all Disapparated.

This all seemed hopeless… I had to stay, to give a good word like I promised. I bet if I ran, Tom would punish them for losing me if I did try to run. Would I regret giving them that information?


	21. Spinner's End

It's been a few days since the DA meeting. Friday. Two days til Sunday. When Tom comes back.

I suppose he thought me a trophy. It was like being in the cupboard under the stairs again. Except with more freedom. And they were definitely trying to make me happy. Okay, so it's not that bad.

Draco and I had become something between friends and acquaintances. He would keep me out of trouble and in return I would support him. He would give me something, and I would give him something back.

Right now we were in the library, reading books on Quidditch, Potions, and spells. We were looking for a way to help Snape. So far, nothing. At least nothing useful. The Trace...

I sighed, dropping my book. "I've not found anything. Can wizards even track Muggles? Voldemort expects Snape to be able to do this?"

"Hey! Don't insult him! Snape's done this type of thing before. Took him only five days."

"Then shouldn't Snape be back by now?"

"Maybe he already has, and the Dark Lord is just refusing to see him or He just hasn't decided to pick you up yet."

"How often does he visit? He does visit right?"

"He's my Godfather. He usually visits every year on my birthday."

"When is your birthday?"

"5 June. You missed it. He attended and so did the Dark Lord. There was so much tension, you could cut it with a knife."

"Awkward. Wait… HE attended your birthday without me?"

"What? You expect him to tell you what he's doing 24/7? He does well to tell you what he already does."

"Where does Snape live?"

"Spinner's End."

"Where is that? Then we can go check." He frowned.

"Somewhere in England. Maybe Cokesworth?"

"Ask Lucius." He got up and left, unsure but still he left. I kept reading about the Trace and found it hard to concentrate and understand what I was reading. When he came back, I had my face down on the table, having been banging on the table earlier. I looked up, smiling at the sight of him.

"I know where it is. Want to go now? I've asked permission to go. It's in Spinner's End, Cokeworth, Midlands, England. I put an s when there wasn't one."

"Yes! I want to go now."

"Quiet. Don't want Bellatrix to hear you." I followed out of the house and through the gates, holding onto his arm, before we reached freedom. We Apparated to the destination. When we got there, Draco ran to the door before knocking. No answer came. He looked at me. I walked up to the door and Draco grabbed the handle before opening the door with a spell. Alohomora.

"Severus! It's me, Draco!"

"Professor Snape! Are you here?" We didn't get an answer, so we split up and began our search. There was no sign of him. He'd not found the Durselys yet…


	22. He's Back

One week. Voldemort would be coming by today. To pick me up. Three weeks until September 1. One week before Snape's fate was decided.

"Lucius! Get the door!" Narcissa called.

"Good Morning, Sir."

"Good Morning, Lucius."

"Come in."

"What? No 'My Lord'?"

"My Lord?"

"Where is Harry? Did you keep him happy and healthy like I told you to?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Master wishes for Harry to come see Master and Lord." I followed the house elf to the room where Bellatrix was sitting next to him as Lucius was sitting across from her. Narcissa and Draco were sitting next to them across from each other.

"Harry. You look well. How was your week?"

"Actually better than I had expected. Because of Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa."

"How did Bella and Rodolphus treat you?" … I hardly interacted with them…

"They were okay." I finally looked up at him. His looks had changed. He looked like the Riddle who had gone to see Hepzibah Smith. What has he been up to during this week?

"Really? I would have thought Bella would treat you better than the Malfoys."

"I want nothing to do with her. As far as I am concerned, she is the _worst_ of the Blacks." I glared at him before quickly dropping my gaze. I was being 'disrespectful'.

"Now is not the time to discuss her crime. What do you believe of Rodolphus?"

"That he is a nice man. But he's a Death Eater, married to Bellatrix. So something is wrong with him. He's probably with you to share your power." He smirked.

"More lies learned from Dumbledore. The Malfoys are also Death Eaters. Does this change your earlier opinion?"

"No."

"So you are a hypocrite?"

"No."

"Then enlighten me upon the difference between the Malfoys and the Lestranges."

"Experience."

"You used to hate Draco. Or do you still?"

"No, dealing with him has taught me that my first thought about him was wrong. Just as Bellatrix did. I didn't dislike her before she killed Sirius." I mean I hate all your Death Eaters evenly.

"We'll leave that for later. Bella has obviously given you reason to dislike her. We shall leave that for later as well. I believe that is all. Lucius, thank you for having him." You could tell from his voice he was saying it only to be formal. He didn't mean it. "Harry, we are going home." He stood before heading out. I ran after him. "You never run in the house Harry." He scolded.


	23. Mind Tricks

"Harry, have you thought about those spells I told you about when I left you with your babysitters?" Tom asked as he picked through a book in his office. Harry had been summoned by Pixie, one of their new sixteen house elves. Tom had decided that the Riddle House was too big to be cleaned by just four house elves. To this sentence, Harry took in a sharp breath, like he did every time the Dark Lord said something that made him angry.

"I don't need babysitters!" All this earned him was a chuckle and a shake of the head.

"Really Harry? Are you aware that there has been at least one instance in every one of your school years where something or someone has tried to kill you? More than once in your seventh, or supposedly seventh, and your fourth year. Some of those times it has been me who tried to kill you." Tom turned a page in the book he was reading. He was sitting in the position he considered proper for a Pureblood.

"So it's not entirely my fault is it? You just admitted it."

"The point still remains. Or maybe, just maybe, Dumbledore, who always gave you what you needed to at least try to survive, was hoping that if he let you charge head first at me relentlessly that eventually you would die. Snape would have been furious. But then, you have always hated Severus have you not? Just like your father."

I gripped the arm rests of the chair I was sitting in hard. How dare Voldemort speak about my friends like that? I glared at him, before speaking. "I do _not_ hate Professor Snape. You killed my dad! You don't get to speak about him! You parent-killing trigger-happy psycho!" At these words, Voldemort stood, slamming the book on the table. He moved too quickly to see. The next second he was in front of me, his hands were on top of my own, holding them there tightly. His voice said differently than his actions. His voice was calm.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself for you to understand Harry? You will _not_ disrespect me. I should not be repeating myself period. If you were anyone else, I would have ended your life already. The difference is that you are important, I cannot blatantly kill you. I think punishment is in order before I teach you the spells, do you not agree little Harry?"

"If that's how you feel, why don't you just kill me already?!" He smirked at me. His right hand left the arm of the chair and trailed gently up my face until it reached just below my scar, he looked away from my eyes and at my scar.

"Well I could do that… but this is so much more fun. Besides, Albus wanted me to kill you. Would it not be foolish of me to do just that? Give him his _dying_ wish? You are a part of me. A horcrux." His hand landed on my forehead and I screamed out in pain. I had forgotten that it still hurt when he touched me there. I grabbed onto his wrists, trying to pull his hand away. "Do you feel that Harry? That is the piece of my soul within you, reacting to me. If I were to remove it-" He took his hand away and the pain stopped but it throbbed "-the pain would also leave you. I could touch you without you feeling pain." He looked me in the eye before coming closer, our noses almost touching. "Be grateful that the Dark Lord is feeling merciful, Harry." He whispered my name, dragging it out a bit at the a. He stood before picking up the book.

"You weren't actually angry were you?" I asked as he put the book back on the shelf. He smirked.

"No. Come, I feel you would like where we are going next." I stood up and followed him. He grabbed my arm before Apparating out of the Riddle House.


	24. A New Wand

We were at Hogsmeade Station, where we would come off the train. He let go of my arm and began to walk. I stared after him, confused. Why was he taking me to the village?

"Harry, stop standing there and follow. Do I have to verbally give orders to you?" Tom said between annoyance and impatience. I ran after him before stopping behind him, at a walk. Soon we reached the castle gates. Tom just waved his hand, still walking, and they opened for us. I looked at him before quickly looking away.

"What is it Harry?"

"I was wondering why we're here. I've never come to the school during the summer."

"Nor does anyone else. We shall be alone here. We are here to teach you magic. What else could I be taking you here for? Or are you still worried I will kill you?" He smirked at his question.

"You manipulative jerk. I was never worried about you killing me."

"Such lies Harry. I thought I told you to respect me? Maybe it slipped your puny mind."

"Takes respect to get respect Tom." I replied as we reached the end of the Entrance Footpath and passed the Stone Circle and onto the Covered Bridge. As we walked across, my mind drifted to the battle. The Death Eaters did a great job at fixing Hogwarts. As if the fight never happened.

"Tom? What's the difference between a manor and a mansion? I think the Riddle House is mansion."

"You ask trivial questions Harry. Why did this come up?"

"Comparing Malfoy Manor and the Riddle House, honestly."

"Do you feel the house does not match up to the Malfoy house? Maybe you are feeling poor compared to them?"

"I would just think that the Dark Lord would prefer a bigger house compared with his followers."

"So I have something to compensate for?"

"You mean besides for the fact you aren't as nice as you pretend to be? Yes. You kept me alive even though you have been trying to murder me for a while. Surely the Death Eaters think the big bad Dark Lord has lost his touch if after all this time you have changed your mind." We'd reached the Clock Tower Courtyard now. We walked around the water fountain.

"Careful Harry, you're starting to sound like a Slytherin." Fuck you! "The Death Eaters know their place. Admittedly, yes, at first they were upset at your position, but because I saw fit, I gave the trusted followers special privileges over you that, however, can be revoked, with punishment, if I see fit. As well as those that will be working here. I, myself, will be Supreme Headmaster." We'd entered the Clock Tower, climbing the stairs.

"The Supreme Headmaster?"

"You will understand next month. Your question from earlier will be answered. The Riddle House should be called Riddle Manor, in that field. It is, indeed, a manor house. A manor is fit for a lord. A manor has more buildings than just the house the owner and their kids, if any, live in. There is a mansion also on the property, not Malfoy Manor, that houses the slaves, or in our case, the house elves. There is more but that is what separates Malfoy Manor from Riddle Manor."

"The Malfoys have less buildings than us?" We reached the Fifth Floor landing and headed in the hall toward the Grand Staircase. "How do you know where you're going?"

"Why should one not know where they are headed in a building they have been in for seven whole years minus the insignificant three months of summer?"

"That is a long question."

"Sometimes questions are long." We left the staircase at the seventh floor landing. We walked down a corridor before he opened a door and let me in first. The Room of Requirement! It just has to be. Above there was a night sky, before me there was a giant house, and beside me stood Tom. I forgot he knew about this room.

"The Room of Requirement. Why are we here?"

"Because, Harry, you are going to learn a few spells. Two that are of necessity. First, we need to talk." He walked straight into the building, and I followed him. It was an unspoken command. What was inside shocked me. There were two chairs, a bookcase, a fireplace, and a pot with powder in it. Must be floo powder. He motioned me to sit down, smiling pleasantly. I obeyed. He pooled out my wand, my broken wand and the one I'd borrowed. I opened my mouth to speak but he sent daggers my way… not real daggers but he was glaring at me… if looks could kill. I began to fidget, looking away immediately. "A Pureblood does not fidget. A Slytherin does not show apprehension. Harry, stop that and look at me." I looked at him. "How did your wand break and where did you get this one?"

"Took it from a snatcher."

"It does not matter how it broke. Because either you are foolish or you are a twit. Only a fool would purposely break his wand, and only a twit would break his wand haphazardly. This wand is not yours. You need a new one. Go upstairs. There will be wands waiting for you to pick from. There is also a box for those you do no like or do not work. You have two hours once that door closes. I suggest you get started or you will have to go to a meeting _wandless_."

"Why a meeting? Aren't we-"

"Would you like incentive to obey me?" He asked calmly as he walked to the bookshelf, picking one out. Secret Of The Darkest Art. I glared before going upstairs and slamming the door as hard as possible. I groaned, angry, but started upon the set task. The wands were all in boxes. I opened one but felt nothing come from it. So I put it back. I looked around for the box and put it in there.

I tried many wands, not getting a thing from them, like my first wand. 'You know, it's not _my_ fault that _Nagini_ tried to _kill_ me. Or that Hermione broke my wand with the force of the spell used to _save_ _my_ _life_. In fact, it's _his_ fault, but he's so _Slytherin_ that he'll _never_ see it as his fault. I mean, this is the Dark Lord I'm dealing with.' I dropped off, grumbling to myself as I looked for a wand.

When I did find one, it felt like my old wand did, nearly with the same warmth. I put the wand back in the box and put all the others in the box. I opened the box, took the wand, and looked for something to try it on and a target appeared. What spell should I use first? I noticed something drop to the floor:

'Length: 12 1/2 (12 and a half) inches

Wood: Cyprus

Core: White River Monster Spine'

The wand's description. Just like from Olivander. I jumped as I heard my name called downstairs.

"Harry! Your time is _up_. Come here." I put my new wand up before going down.

"Yes?"

"Where is your new wand? Or were you too _lazy_?" I pulled it out, and it was snatched as he inspected it. He looked at the box before looking at me. He turned and I followed him, clearly another silent command. He gave me my wand before taking out his own, not the Elder wand, before shouting. " _Morsmordre_!" The Dark Mark appeared in the sky. He waved it away after a few minutes before turning to me. "Practice that until it actually happens. If you have trouble, then we will go over the 'theory'." He's mocking me. He sat down in a chair that appeared. He was going to watch me try the spell he made? The one that stood for him and his cause? "Yes. Get started. We still have Morsmordrela to go over."

"I will _never_ betray Wizarding kind and don't read my mind!"

"You are not betraying them. Just do the spell." He ignored half of what I said!

"I'll have you know that in my fourth year I was almost attacked by the _Ministry_ for that spell."

"It does tend to have that effect on some people. Now you are under my protection and the Death Eaters protection. Those who displease me usually die. As do those that _oppose_ me. But you didn't ask for words of comfort. If the Ministry attacked you for the Dark Mark, knowing you were The Boy Who Lived, then they are either losing their minds over something simple, foolish for believing that a fourteen year old boy like you would be on my side and at such a young age knew how to cast the spell, or they hate you." I remembered in Fifth Year that was the case. "Perhaps it was a little of all those solutions." He smirked at me.

"Umbridge sent Dementors after me, she admitted to it, she was going to use the Cruciatus Curse on me, and she used that stupid blood quill." I couldn't show it to him because he'd had the scar removed. So instead I raised my wand in the air and tried the spell halfheartedly. "Morsemordreh!"

"Wrong pronunciation."

"Well I still don't want to learn the dumb spell."

"How do you feel on getting a Dark Mark on your left forearm? That is also a way to call for help." He was staring at me hard, trying to get a decision. I shook my head, glaring.

"I will _never_ pledge allegiance to _you_! I am _not_ a _Death_ _Eater_! I thought I already told you I don't need your help! There is _nothing_ out there I can't beat if you are the worst thing, the most dangerous creature in the world!" I looked for something to throw at him, and to my astonishment, I found something. Before I could touch it, my wrists had been grabbed. He drug me over to the house place, threw the door open before going up a flight of steps, going three doors down, threw open another door, before dragging me to the far right corner. He placed my hands on my head before letting go. I tried to turn around but my legs began to burn. I staid in position. I decided to stay in position especially when moving my hands also began to burn.

"Let us try a time out, we need our anger to simmer down before things get out of hand. I will be back when I think you can be calm about this."

"I am _calm_!" I heard him chuckle before closing the door behind him. "You can't keep me here!" I shouted but I didn't get an answer. I really need to either get out or get the horcrux out so I can kill it. Or something. I felt stinging begin. Like pins and needles creeping up. Why did I let him work me up like that? I felt my mind wander around and found myself thinking of my friends. How are they doing? What are they doing right now?

Eventually I took the effort to escape my thoughts to find myself calmer than before we had that spat. I sighed and heard the door open.

"Are you calm now Harry?"

"Yes."

"We have a meeting to go to. We will try again later. First, I want to make a deal with you." I felt the spell lifted and turned to look at him. "Learn the spell to summon the Dark Mark and the Dark Mark Barrier spell, and I shall also teach you how to fly unsupported. We have a meeting to attend." I rolled my eyes as I followed him.


	25. First Death Eater Meeting

(Voldemort POV)

Sometimes I really wanted to kill Harry. At such times, I would find a different way to punish him. The only problem with this is his temper, almost as bad as my own. The time out seemed to work, as did the spanking. Cursing him also seemed to work but his Gryffindor side only fueled him with passion to overcome me. I still as of yet to teach Harry how to be a Slytherin. If he did not learn, he would be trampled by the other Slytherins. Something I will not have. Sirius Black has proved you can turn a snake into a lion. Why not a lion into a snake?

I was waiting in my chair for the Death Eaters to arrive. Harry was sitting in one of a miniature size of my own. Once we'd left the castle on foot, I had placed Harry in a bubble, just like Nagini's. I had used unsupported flight to tease Harry as he quickly floated along beside me. He had been impressed.

I heard a sound and looked up to see Harry had stood and was now walking around, inspecting everything in the room. I had absentmindedly placed my arm on the arm rest and used my palm to hold my head up. I righted my position just as I saw Harry reaching his hand out at an object hanging from the wall.

"Harry, you would do well to remember we are in the house of a Death Eater and thus not everything can be trusted. Every one of them have at least a few Dark objects around their house." He quickly snatched his hand away as he began to walk back to his chair.

I was beginning to get impatient when I heard Fenrir howl. Harry jumped, looking around. I found myself a perfect chance to look caring. "Something wrong Harry?" I asked, concern in my voice. Enough to be believable by this boy anyway. He ignored me but quickly put himself in his chair, refusing to look at me. I smiled. "It was just Greyback." Fear and anger this time.

"Greyback?" Finally he speaks. I pulled a quick legilimens on him. So his father's friend was bitten by Greyback. Then his mind drifted to Black and quickly to Bella, more anger in his eyes. Bella killed Sirius. I remember. I heard the door open before six of my followers came in. They entered just like the Malfoys did. Bowing. Harry looked at them. I needed to shift my attention to them as well.

"Master! We did it! We caught some of the Order!" Bella screeched with joy, beaming at me.

"They are at Malfoy Manor in the dungeon, awaiting your orders, My Lord." Greyback bowed lowly. The others just staid bowed before us. Walden Macnair, Antonin Dolohov, Alecto Carrow, Kevin Yaxley, and Thorfinn Rowle.

"Who did you catch?" It must be at least one important member or Bella would not be so excited, or if it was excitement at possibly pleasing me maybe I should correct her.

"Fleur Delacour, Augusta Longbottom, Bill Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, and Sturgis Podmore." I smiled.

"You do realize catching Sturgis Podmore is an easy task. He was in _Azkaban_." Her smile faltered and her eyes flicked to Macnair. "With that type of excitement, I had thought you caught Andromeda, Nymphadora, or more importantly Kingsley. Your sister would have done nicely. I have an important matter that needs doing before you have ended their lives."

"What is it My Lord?"

"Bella, tell me, do you recall what Garrick does for work?"

"The wand maker, My Lord?" She was confused but it did not show in her voice, only thoughts and eyes.

"Mm. Yes. I want him found, nursed back to health, and reunited with his work shop. He is a maker of wands, we need him for our possible future Death Eaters. Just convince him to dispel any dislike of any materials. As well as an Apprentice. He will not live forever. A wand is powerful. Am I clear on not killing him _or_ his family?" They bowed their heads.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Word of advice. If you wish to have fun, draw suggestions and then play a wheel of misfortune with the prisoners. That should be quite fun. Too bad I shall have to miss out." I turned around and sat back in my chair, looking at Harry's face. He seemed distraught at the news. He was glaring fiercely at Bella. I looked back at them. "You are dismissed." They turned around, Bella laughing, and they left.

I suppose this information would be upsetting to Harry. Why should it not be? He has just been told one of his blood traitor friends has been captured. I looked at him, ready to warn him of the consequences if he tried anything stupid and Gryffindorish.

"Harry, do not get any ideas. If you are caught trying to free them, they will not take kindly to you. They already believe yourself to be a blood traitor." His face said all I needed to know. He was confused and angry.

"How am I a blood traitor?"

"There are three senses of the word. I see you take no anger to this piece of information. Are you okay with this?"

"Of course! If the Weasleys are considered blood traitors, then it must be a good thing." I sneered at him. Salazar help me with this boy.

"Harry, to be a blood traitor is a bad thing. You are a smear on the term wizard, if called one. It means you have no wizard pride."

"Dumbledore was a supposed blood traitor. He was a great and respected man."

"He was the best of them all. However, another thing he kept from you, he started out with the same ideals. He could have been a great wizard. Had he left his morals behind, he would have succeeded. It was his morals and family got in his way, after all. He felt guilty because he killed his own sister."

"What?! He would never-"

"Very well. If that is what you believe, let us go find Aberforth. He will agree with me that Albus killed his sister. I believe her name was Ariana Dumbledore." I stood, grabbing a bowl for the memory.

"He's told me that story already."

"Tell me, Harry, how did you come across the knowledge that I had created Horcruxs? There is no way Dumbledore would know. He could only hypothesis about what I had done, what I had been doing."

"Slughorn." Of course… Slughorn had been there for Harry's Sixth Year. Dumbledore must have gotten Horace to confess, in an undignified way no doubt. He always did those types of things, Dumbledore.

"You shall have no trouble looking into his memory and telling if it is fake or real then, shall you?"

"I'm not going to let you attack Aberforth for a stupid memory." Stupid child. There was no reason to attack him. "How am I considered a blood traitor?" Changing the subject. He thinks he can manipulate me? Perhaps he is curious? Or maybe he is trying to buy time. I cast another legilimens. Curiosity. He was curious and trying to stall. I smiled.

"Then you believe me. The Dark Lord does not need to prove anything. You are considered a strong blood traitor. I say strong when in reality it makes you weak, and vulnerable. You are associated with Muggles, as to say you actually like them… however your feelings for the Durselys say otherwise. Them you hate with a passion." I can go on about them later, back to the subject. "You refute the Pureblood way. Not to mention that you openly interact with _Mudbloods_ and blood traitors. Take notice that you have one of each for best friends. Horrible thing to do, Harry. I will not force you to end the friendships with them. I do say you need Draco as a best friend as well as Blaise, or another proper Pureblood of your choice, to counter the filth you keep company with." I put the bowl down, we were not to be visiting him after all. "Harry, if you have not noticed, Severus will be returning to us in three days now. I should rather think you would be concerned of that. Now let us try the spell again."


	26. The 'Voldemort' Spells

(Harry POV)

It's been two days since I was reminded of how little time Severus had to get back to the house. I was pacing in my room. My friends were at Malfoy Manor, trapped in the dungeons. I'd spent a week there so I knew my way around. The question was how was I going to get there. I can't ask Voldemort, he'll know what I want. I can't use the floo either. They'll know.

My only choice was Apparation. I knew where it was located. Wiltshire, England. I could do it. I know I could. He was wrong to think telling me not to would make me not do it. If he had friends, he'd do the same. Why else save Bellatrix from Azkaban?

I'd do it tonight. I'd do the daily routine, I'd get ready for bed, then I'd Apparate into the Malfoy Manor. Hopefully I wouldn't get seen. Tom would be pissed. …Why do I care? This is for the Order! For Dumbledore! For Dumbledore's Army!

Man I miss Dumbledore… I jumped at the call of my name. "Harry." Had he heard my trail of thought? I felt fear spring in my chest but calmed down, he can smell fear. I walked out of my room and into the downstairs living room. He was sitting there, reading… or faking it. I walked down to stand before him. "Try that spell again. Morsmordre." I groaned. He raised his brow in challenge and I immediately lifted my wand, flicking it.

"Morsmordre." A green puff of smoke came out and I smiled at my success. He smiled.

"You are not a fast learner. That was not a success. The wand motion is not a flick. It is pronounced morz-MOR-druh. The wand movement is an eight as so." He took his wand pointed at the sofa. "Morsmordre. Learn the spell, faster the better."

"What happens if the Ministry sees the Golden Boy do that spell?" I asked, annoyed.

"They shall contact me at once and defend you with their lives." Oh… yeah. He's in charge of the Ministry. I pointed my wand again and did the motion he did.

"Morsmordre." He seemed to let out an exasperated noise.

"At the same time they must be done. Have you never cast anything but a simple, beginner spell?"

"How about Aronia Exumei? Or Cistem Arapnieo?" He looked up at that.

"And where would you have heard those spells before? Sixth Year? I think not. You were trying to manipulate Horace like Albus asked of you."

"Was not! I do not manipulate!"

"A bit of rare magic Harry." I blushed, unable to help myself. Um…

"You are the one who said it first!" He smiled at me. That boded nothing good.

"It was about horcruxs. Albus wanted the memory, you tried twice. Horace gave you what you needed to get it from him because you used Severus' Advanced Potion book that you had received upon arrival at the school because you had the audacity to believe you were not to attend that class anymore."

"Just how do you know that?" Why?! Why does _he_ know?

"Horace and Severus. I put the rest of it together myself."

"Maybe you're wrong?"

"Try again and maybe when you have those three spells down, we'll go over the two you have just mentioned." I rolled my eyes and cast the stupid spell. A skull appeared and then slowly formed until a snake, just as slowly, formed out of its mouth. "Good. Now Morsmordrela. As the same pronunciation but at the end there is a LA. The wand movement would be a Z to accommodate the corners of a box, or room. It works everywhere. However, if outside you would need to produce a square to make four corners. Otherwise one side is wide open and you are easily killed. Inside there is no fear of getting past the barrier."

"So I make a z?"

"Did you not just listen to what I said?" I glared at him before sighing. I turned away from him before casting the spell.

"How do we know if I cast it right?"

"Would you like to try it out on the Muggles?"

"No…" I smiled. "I'll try it on me!" I didn't bear a Dark Mark nor was I the Dark Lord himself. I walked toward the barrier and went flying backward, landing on my back. "Ow."

"That is why I said try it on the Muggles."

"Really? Have you no respect for them? Muggles?" He sneered.

"Why should I? Why should you? Or did you like the abuse Muggles can give to a young wizard or witch?"

"No, but not every Muggle is like that. Take Hermione's parents for instance."

"The Mudblood's parents you mean? They seek power. If you disagree, remember that I myself proved that innocence is not always so innocent."

"Again, you can't just put your short comings on people you don't like."

"I feel nothing for Muggles. I do not like them, I do not hate them. By short comings are you once again calling me evil?"

"No. Everyone has short comings."

"Even Dumbledore?" He smirked, coldly. Shit. Um…

"Yes?"

"Name one." Um… um… I don't know any!

"He manipulates?"

"So you admit Dumbledore is not a Lord of Light?"

"No! He changed his ways!"

"There is no good and evil Harry."

"Every book I have read says there is!"

"They use the terms Light and Dark. Dark is unjustly meant to mean Evil by the Light." What am I supposed to say to that? He's wrong, but I can't tell him that without a logical reason.

"Can we just move on?"

"You admit defeat by wanting to change the subject, Harry. Yes we can move on. We can move on to unsupported flight… but first you need to conquer nonverbal magic. Have you done that?"

"Yes."

"Prove it." That command reminded me of the young Tom I'd seen in memories. Except I think the order was 'Tell The Truth'. I pointed my wand at the lamp. Wingardium Leviosa. I lifted the thing up and moved it about before putting it back in place. "How about wandless magic? If so, then we can get started." I put my wand down on the coffee table and walked onto the bottom most step of the stairs.

"Lumos!"

"We shall get started then." He grabbed me before Apparating away from the Riddle House… Riddle Manor.


	27. The Fate Of The Dursleys

"Tom? Can I leave the house and explore the village, not leave the village? It's a village right?"

"First off, why would you go and do a thing like that? Second, yes. It is a village. A horrible one at that."

"Then why don't you move? To, maybe, Great Hangleton? Or London? Maybe Little Whinging? Somewhere that you like."

"You lived in Little Whinging with the Durselys. We lived only 200 miles from each other every summer."

"… can I go down to the village or not?"

"You have no Muggle money. There will be nothing of interest. Besides, Severus is here. Your ability will hang on your behavior." I smiled before running downstairs to greet Severus.

I saw him, and because I had missed him, gave him a hug. Tom wouldn't kill him, he'd promised. And then I remembered his deal with Tom. I let go, he'd acted as if it wasn't happening, and looked around the room.

"Harry, come here." I looked behind me to find Tom. He was standing in the entry way. I walked over to him, obediently. "Where are they Severus?"

"Waiting in the next room, My Lord."

"Bring them in." He bowed before leaving, coming back in a minute. They looked utterly terrible. I looked at Dudley. He was terrified. I grimaced, taking a step back from this horror. "Why is there a fourth?"

"My Lord, they were staying at the man's sister's house." Aunt Marge was here? I looked around and spotted her. She was dreadfully pale. I can't believe this is happening. I wouldn't wish this on anyone.

"What's going on here, boy?" Uncle Vernon demanded. I opened my mouth to reply but Voldemort had quickly cast crucio on him. I grabbed his wrist, trying to stop him.

"Stop! Stop it!" Aunt Petunia and Aunt Marge were screaming, Dudley was crying. "Riddle! Stop it!" He sneered.

"This Muggle speaks with such arrogance against a wizard. I should teach him his place. Or maybe you would like to defend your own pride?"

"I don't want any pride!" He turned his sneer at me, I frowned. Trying to look hurt.

"Blood traitor. Harry, to redeem yourself, use crucio on the man Dumbledore so wrongly left you with."

"I'm grateful for having had been given a home to sleep and live. Marge would have happily given me to an orphanage." He finally lowered his wand. I kept my hand on his wrist just in case.

"Which one is Marge?"

"The large one My Lord." Oh. Shit!

"Hm. I can see their resemblance. Fat and ugly. Take her to Malfoy Manor. She will be reserved for Greyback." Severus bowed, but didn't leave. "Harry, you have three lives. Who do you wish to save?"

Everyone looked at me. I felt surrounded, being pushed further and further into a fire. I looked at Tom, looking for help. He gave none. I looked at Severus, no help. I looked at the Durselys. They were desperate.

"Your choices are Augusta Longbottom, Mundungus Fletcher, Sturgis Podmore, and Remus Lupin. We have yet to capture him but I can make it a rule he cannot be killed. Bill, Fleur, Dudley, and Severus you no longer have to worry about. They are free to go."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You will have to be a bit more specific Harry."

"Why are you forcing me to choose? I love them all."

"That is the exact reason I am letting you choose. It is because you love them. You should decide who lives and who dies."

"Can I choose one of them?" I pointed at the Durselys. He gave a high, cold laugh. He smirked at me.

"No, Harry. You know better than that."

"Remus Lupin, Augusta Longbottom, and… Sturgis Podmore." He gave another of those high, cold laughs. He turned to Severus. "I want the same promise with Bill and Fleur." His brows lifted in surprise.

"Are you willing to give me something or sacrifice one of those three?"

"Honesty."

"For Bill or Fleur?"

"Honesty and I will listen to your opinions about the world." He held out his hand. Is it too far to say deal with the devil? I grabbed his hand with my own.

"Deal. Severus?" I felt a surge of magic go through me. When he let go, I stumbled as I gasped from that surge of power.

As Severus and Tom began to talk. A thought hit me, I had just given away their lives like it was nothing. I looked at the Durselys faces. They were hurt, horrified. I backed out of the room, running to my room.


End file.
